A Medieval Sonic Story
by T1Weasel
Summary: A little story I put together to keep the writing juices flowing. Starts out with some Sonally, then goes to SonAmy. Please read and review. Rated 'M' for lemons. Story inspired by a picture I saw while surfing the Internet. Link is on my profile.
1. Prologue

**NOTE: For those of you I've been talking to, this story was originally going to be called 'The Ballad Of Amy Rose'. However, this story wound up being nowhere near the original plan, so I had to change the title. This story is set in Mobius, and it's short, but I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.**

A Medieval Sonic Story: Prologue

This story begins in a kingdom, way back in the Middle Ages. This kingdom belonged to King and Queen Rose, two hedgehogs living in luxury. King Rose was a fire red hedgehog, very muscular thanks to the many battles he'd seen. As king, he had a kingdom to protect. His wife, or mate, Queen Rose, was as white as the clouds in the sky. She took over the kingdom when her husband went to battle. King Rose had blue eyes, and they sparkled with the look of a born leader. Queen Rose had green eyes, and they had a gentle softness to them.

Now as we all know, red and white make pink. One year ago, about five years into their marriage, King and Queen Rose had a child. King Rose was hoping for a male, but wound up with a female instead. She was pink with sparkling green eyes. The queen smiled down to this particular female, sleeping in her arms after nursing.

She turned to her husband and frowned. "I don't understand why you won't accept her as your daughter."

King Rose frowned back to his wife. "This is my child? Are you sure?"

Queen Rose glares at him. "Of course! It may not be a male, but it's your daughter."

The king shrugs. "If you say so."

The white hedgehog queen cuddled her small pink bundle to her. "How can you believe this isn't your child? You're the only male I've ever been with."

The fire red king shakes his head. "I only believe she's mine because of the color. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a councilors meeting to get to."

Queen Rose sighed as he left and let a few tears fall. 'Why must you be this way when it's not necessary?' Looking back down to the infant, the queen smiled. "He'll warm up to you soon enough, Amy Rose."

Queen Rose kisses the sleeping hedgehog, and hopes King Rose does finally accept Amy as his daughter.

_**-Meanwhile, in Acorn Castle-**_

Two ground squirrels are looking over their kingdom. The streets were filled with jubilation, because tomorrow was Princess Sally Acorn's second birthday. King and Queen Acorn smiled at their daughter, being held in her father's arms. The Acorn Kingdom reached from the borders of Rose Kingdom to Evil King Eggman's kingdom. It was the largest kingdom around, and it saw its fair share of invasions.

The large army fended off every one, but with a few close calls. Parts of the castle had to be rebuilt a few times, and the Acorn family had to be rescued from captivity as well.

King Acorn looks down to the townspeople. "Thank you for celebrating with us. Her name is Sally, and eventually she will take the throne, along with a mate of her choosing. You never know, one of your children may be chosen, so raise them well."

The crowd of commoners cheered, and then resumed celebrating. Queen Acorn turns to her husband. "You look worried."

King Acorn nods. "I'm beginning to wonder when Evil King Eggman will attack again."

The squirrel queen leans her head on his shoulder. "The more you worry about it, the sooner it will happen."

The king nods. "I know, but I can't help it."

Sally yawns and leans her head on her father's other shoulder. King Acorn chuckles. "Nap time for the princess." The family goes inside and get ready for dinner.

_**-Evil King Eggman's Castle-**_

In the smallest kingdom, Evil King Eggman impatiently waited for his messenger to arrive. He was on the brink of a destructive rage when the messenger entered.

He bowed to the evil king, who glared at him. "About time. What took you so long?"

The messenger nods. "The Rose and Acorn castles were heavily guarded. Amy Rose was born a year ago, and Sally Acorn has her second birthday tomorrow."

Eggman nods. "Well done. You are dismissed."

The messenger hesitates, and Eggman frowns. "You have more to say?"

The messenger nods again. "The guards and myself passed a family of hedgehogs and a family of foxes on the path to and from Acorn Castle. They denounced your name, so I had the guards finish them off."

The evil king nods. "Any survivors?"

The messenger sighs. "Two were able to survive. A blue hedgehog and an orange two-tailed fox."

Eggman nods. "No worries. Without families they'll be no threat to my plans."

The messenger is dismissed, and Evil King Eggman goes back to contemplating his next attack on Acorn Castle.

_**-Two days later, Acorn Castle-**_

A guard enters the king and queen's chambers. "Your Majesty, Your Highness."

The two squirrels nod, and the guard delivers his message. "We came across a massacre near our borders. Only two survived. A blue hedgehog and an orange fox with two tails."

The queen's eyes widen. "Bring them here! Please!"

The guard has the hedgehog and fox brought in. "They're sleeping now. They had no clothing, and hadn't eaten in maybe three days. They're commoners, but because of the massacre, they have no family or home."

King Acorn nods. "I don't know how Sally will feel about this, but I can't let them live like that. They will be raised here."

Queen Acorn nods. "I'll tell Sally when she's old enough to understand. What are their names?"

The guard looks at the two sleeping males. "The orange fox is named Miles. The blue hedgehog is Sonic. Sonic is four years old, and Miles is just an infant."

The king and queen nod, and the guard is dismissed. The two squirrels look at Sonic and Tails. King Acorn sighs. "If this was by Eggman's hand, then they're very fortunate to be alive."

His wife nodded. "What will happen to them?"

The king frowned. "I don't know. We don't know what they're capable of, so until then they'll have to stay here."

The king and queen go back to their royal duties, wondering what exactly the two new residents were capable of.


	2. 17 Years Later

A Medieval Sonic Story: Chapter 1 – 17 Years Later

Seventeen years pass, and we find ourselves in Rose Castle. King and Queen Rose are in their chambers, talking with Princess Amy Rose. King Rose had finally warmed up to Amy being his daughter, but he was still distant toward her.

This time, he couldn't be distant, because this was one of the most important conversations of her life. "Amy, you're of the age where you'll need to get a mate."

Amy frowns. "Why are you forcing this on me?"

The king sighs. "With Evil King Eggman getting more dangerous each year, you'll need someone to protect you when the guards aren't around."

The queen frowns. "Dear, why not let her choose on her own? She'll be much happier that way."

The king sighs again. "Fine. I don't think it'll work, but I won't argue. I'll just make sport of you when it fails."

Princess Amy shakes her head. "My whole life you've controlled everything. I don't care what you think now. I'm picking my own mate, whether you like him or not."

She stomps to her chambers and slams the door shut, collapsing and crying on her bed. Queen Rose shakes her head. "Why do you have to be so controlling dear? She's headstrong like you are, and she's going to make her own decisions now."

King Rose growls. "She's too naïve to pick a good mate to take the throne with her after we're gone."

The queen frowns. "I'm surprised you've been king this long."

She walks away, leaving the king to fume by himself.

_**-Princess Amy's Chambers-**_

The sakura hedgehog princess is sobbing on her bed, which is covered with pink sheets made of silk. She's venting to her seamstress, Cream. She was a rabbit who was brought in after King Rose had the previous seamstress exiled in a fit of rage.

Princess Amy had her head in her hands. "Oh Cream, I wish my father wasn't so stone-hearted. I don't understand why he's so mean to me."

Cream smiles. "He cares about you Your Highness. You know he means well, but I guess he's not showing it in the best way."

Amy nods and walks out to her balcony. "I wish I had an idea about who to take as my mate."

Cream chuckles. "I think you'll know when you see him."

The pink princess' jade eyes shine in the sunlight. "I hope so Cream. I _did_ tell my father I'd pick my own mate whether or not he liked him."

The rabbit nodded. "Rumor has it that Acorn Castle may have a couple of suitors."

Amy turns to her. "Really? How many?"

Cream smiles. "Two. An orange fox and a blue hedgehog."

Amy's eyes light up. "A blue hedgehog? Wow. I've only seen my father's red fur and my mother's white fur, but blue? I _must_ see him."

The rabbit seamstress giggles. "If you like, I can arrange a meeting for you."

Amy nods. "Please Cream?"

Cream nods. "I'll let you know when I've gotten it arranged."

Amy nods and goes back to daydreaming about this blue male hedgehog. 'I wonder what he's like… I hope he's a lot nicer than my father.' Cream smiles at the rose-pink princess. 'I think you'll like him Your Highness.' The rabbit then goes back to her seamstress work.

_**-Acorn Castle-**_

Princess Sally Acorn is seen walking in the lower levels of the lavish castle, headed to a heavy wooden door. On the other side of this door was the blacksmith forge where Sonic and Tails were busy making weaponry and various other metal objects.

Slowly pushing the massive door open, the squirrel princess smiles. "Break time you two."

The orange fox and cobalt hedgehog give a courteous bow to the princess. Sally smiles. "My father has a luncheon prepared for us in the dining chamber."

Tails bows again. "Thank you Your Highness."

The fox washes his orange fur in a nearby basin, then goes to the luncheon. Sonic does the same, then feels a hand entwine in his. Looking down, Sonic blushes. "Um, Sally, you've got my hand."

The squirrel princess smiles. "I know, Sonic. My father knows I like you this way, and my mating ceremony is coming soon."

Sonic's deep voice makes Sally shiver a little. "Are you saying you want me to be your mate?"

Sally's sapphire blue eyes look into Sonic's emerald green eyes. "Yes. Now, you have the option to say no, which will mean I'll have to keep looking. I want to be with you forever Sonic."

The royal blue hedgehog blushes hard. "W-Well… I-I don't know what to say Sally. I care about you too, but I don't know if it's on the level that you care about me."

Sally sighs. "What I feel about you is called love, Sonic. It happens when someone you know gives you funny feelings inside. I have those feelings whenever I'm around you."

Sonic smiles, making Sally smile again. "I-I kind of feel the same thing around you, Sally."

The squirrel princess feels her heart flutter. "So you'll be my mate?"

Sonic nods. "Yes."

Sally hugs Sonic as tight as she can. "I'm so happy to hear you say that, Sonic. Now let's go to the luncheon."

Sonic escorts Sally to the luncheon, thinking to himself. 'What have I just done? Sure Sally loves me, but do I love her?'

_**-The Dining Chamber-**_

The hedgehog and ground squirrel enter the dining chamber, much to the relief of Tails. "There you two are. I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to get a search party for you."

Sonic sits beside him. "Don't worry little brother. I know my way around this place pretty well."

King and Queen Acorn enter the room, and everyone but Sally bows to them. They sit and begin eating, which prompts everyone else to start eating.

Queen Acorn eventually notices Sally's extra perkiness, so she asks her daughter about it. "You seem a little more happy than usual, Sally."

The squirrel princess nods, her blue eyes shining as they look at Sonic. "It's because Sonic has accepted my request to be my mate."

Tails gives Sonic a shocked look while King and Queen Acorn smile at him. The blue hedgehog just looks down at his food, a blush on his cheeks. "It's true."

Everyone starts applauding, and Sonic just blushes more. The king summons the squire. "Squire, write this down. The knave Sonic the Hedgehog has accepted Princess Sally Acorn's request to be her mate. Send this message throughout the land. Everyone is invited."

The squire nods and leaves to do the king's bidding. Turning back to the blue hedgehog, King Acorn smiles. "You know what this means, right? You will be known as Prince Sonic, and you'll rule with Sally once me and my queen retire."

This news shocks Sonic. "Your Majesty, I'm not ready to rule yet. Besides, I don't know how."

The king nods. "Which is why Sally will teach you how."

Sally beams at Sonic, who smiles back. The eating resumes, and afterward Sonic and Tails return to their forge.

_**-The blacksmith forge-**_

Sonic and Tails enter and close the massive door behind them. The orange fox smiles at his cerulean older brother. "I think you made a good decision today Sonic."

Sonic shakes his head. "I don't. I feel like Sally's my sister, not a lover."

Tails frowns. "Why is that?"

Sonic sighs. "I think it's because I've been around her for so long. I know her very well, but that's part of the problem. I need someone else. But then again, I feel that this might work out. I just don't know."

Tails nods. "With time, you'll find who you really want. If Sally doesn't work out, then I'm sure someone else will be available."

Sonic nods, and the two males resume their blacksmithing for the rest of the day. Tails eventually goes to his chambers, and Sonic goes to his.

_**-Sonic's chambers-**_

Sonic enters his chambers, and Sally meets him when he comes in. "Since we'll be together, this is the first step towards our lives being as one."

Sonic frowns slightly, but doesn't argue as they change into their nightwear. Sonic climbs into bed, and Sally snuggles up to him. She's asleep in a few minutes, but Sonic remains awake, thinking about the decision he made.


	3. Princess Amy Meets Sonic

A Medieval Sonic Story: Chapter 2 – Princess Amy Meets Sonic

A few months pass, and we find Sonic and Sally walking through the town. The townspeople smiled and bowed their heads as the princess and her future mate walked by. It was a warm, sunny day, and the day of Sally's mating ceremony was quickly approaching.

Sally smiled at Sonic. "Thanks for coming on this walk Sonic. I know you have a lot to do in your forge with Miles."

Sonic nods. "I do, Sally. The jousting tournament needs shields and armor and various other metallic things for the contestants."

The squirrel princess frowns. "That tournament's not for awhile yet Sonic."

He nods again. "Yes, but it'll take that long to get everything ready. Blacksmithing takes a long time to make these things."

Sally smiles, giving Sonic a kiss on the cheek. "You're such a hard worker Sonic. It's no wonder my father and mother like you so much."

Sonic blushes a little when Sally kisses him, and he kisses her back. "Thanks Sal. I appreciate that."

Sally blushes. Sonic didn't call her Sal very often, and it made her blush every time. Another 10 minutes of walking finds Sonic and Sally arriving at Acorn Castle.

_**-The throne room-**_

The hedgehog and squirrel enter the throne room. King and Queen Acorn smile at them. "Hello you two. Sonic, you have a letter."

Sonic frowns. "Really? Where and who is it from?"

The squire gives Sonic the letter while the king explains. "It's from Rose Kingdom. King and Queen Rose have a daughter, Amy. She'd like to meet you."

Sally gives Sonic a look. "Do you know of her?"

Sonic shakes his head. "I've never heard about her until now."

Queen Acorn speaks up now. "Go on and see her Sonic. It's rude not to go."

Sonic nods and turns to Sally. "I'll be back soon Sal."

Sally kisses Sonic. "I'll be waiting for you. I love you."

Sonic smiles. "I love you too Sally."

Sonic is a blue streak as he bolts out of the castle towards Rose Castle.

_**-Rose Castle-**_

A blue streak reaches the red sandstone building in just a few hours. In Princess Amy's chambers, Cream was helping Amy get ready. "How do I look Cream?"

The rabbit smiles at the pink hedgehog. Amy was dressed in a red silk robe with a pink girdle and her emerald tiara on her head.

Cream nods her approval. "I think he'll like what he sees."

A knock on the door sounds, and a guard enters. "Milady, your guest has arrived."

Amy nods. "Send him in."

The guard nods and leaves. In a few seconds, footsteps are heard approaching the room. Another knock is heard, then the door opens. Princess Amy's jade green eyes widen in amazement when Sonic enters the room. He was dressed in all blue robes made of silk with a green girdle around his waist. Cream was stunned, too.

Sonic gives a courteous bow and addresses the pink hedgehog. "You asked to see me, milady?"

Amy just stared at the royal blue speedster. He stood four inches taller than she did, and was one inch taller than her own father. Sonic's deep voice is heard again. "Are you okay Your Highness?"

Amy finally finds words. "He's everything you told me he was, Cream."

The dreaminess in her voice made Sonic blush. The rose-pink princess finally regains her composure. "I-I'm sorry, Sonic. Please, c-come in."

Sonic smiles and sits on one of the benches in the lavish chamber. Amy sits beside him. "So, I've heard that you are to be Sally Acorn's mate."

Sonic nods. "That is true milady. However, I don't feel it's right."

Amy nods. "Well, why don't you think it's right? Sally Acorn is well-rounded in being a future queen."

Sonic nods again. "Yes, but I've been around her too long. So long in fact that I feel like she's more of a sister to me."

Amy sighs. "Well, what does your family think about her?"

Sonic lowers his head. "I have no family other than my brother, an orange fox named Miles."

Amy's eyes soften. "What happened to your family?"

Sonic feels a few tears fall as he recalls that fateful day. "Evil King Eggman killed them. I was only four years old, so I don't remember much. My family and Miles' family were ambushed by some of his guards for denouncing his name. Only Miles and myself survived because I was able to outrun their horses. Miles doesn't remember, since he was only a baby."

Amy and Cream are nearly crying as Sonic continues. "King and Queen Acorn took me and Miles in, and we've lived there ever since."

Amy puts her right hand on Sonic's left hand. "I-I'm so sorry Sonic. I don't know how you're dealing with this."

Sonic nods. "Thank you. Sally's family and Miles are the only family I have now."

Amy turns Sonic's face to her, and their green eyes meet. Sonic smiles, and Amy feels her heart flutter. 'He's so handsome! That smile, his eyes, the rich blue color of his fur… Curse Sally Acorn for claiming him!' Sonic blushes a little, which makes Amy blush.

Cream's chocolate eyes widen as she sees the pink and blue hedgehogs lean toward each other. Sonic feels Amy's soft lips press against his, and his heart skips a beat. 'Wow… Now _this_ is what love should feel like. I've only met her today, and I want to spend more time with her.'

Amy's thoughts were racing. 'Oh-Oh my! I've never felt like this before! If only Sally hadn't claimed him… Well, he's not Sally's mate yet.'

Sonic deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Princess Amy's mouth. She obliged, her soft tongue meeting Sonic's tongue. The kiss breaks, and both hedgehogs stare into each other's eyes.

Sonic sighs. "I-I have to go Amy. I-I'm sorry."

He leaves, and passes Amy's mother and father as he goes down the hall. King Rose frowns at his daughter. "Who was that?"

Princess Amy gives a dreamy reply. "His name is Sonic."

Queen Rose enters the room and sits beside her daughter. "Sally Acorn's future mate?"

Princess Amy only nodded, and King Rose looks to the seamstress. "Cream, what did you find out?"

Cream gives a courteous bow. "Your Majesty, he and his brother Miles were the only two survivors of Evil King Eggman's ambush on their families. Sonic was young, and Miles was just a baby. They've been living in Acorn Castle ever since."

The fire red hedgehog frowns to Amy again. "You want to have him as your mate? What is he known for?"

Cream answers when Amy says nothing. "Both males are blacksmiths in Acorn Castle, Sire."

He nods. "Nice choice, but he's to be Sally Acorn's mate, is he not?"

Amy nods. "He is, but he's told me he doesn't feel right becoming such. He said he looks at Sally as more of a sister than a lover."

Queen Rose nods. "So you're saying he doesn't truly love her?"

Amy sighs. "I can only assume so."

King Rose actually smiles here. "Amy Rose, I'd like to meet him when you can get him here again."

The sakura hedgehog princess nods, and her parents leave. Amy walks to her balcony, Cream joining her in a few moments. "Cream, can you get him here in the next few days?"

The rabbit thinks for a minute. "I don't know milady. I can try, but it may be a while."

Amy nods. "He's everything I want, Cream. Hard-working, gentlemanly, and apparently a _very_ good kisser."

Cream giggles. "You're quite taken with him aren't you?"

The princess smiles. "It's not that at all Cream. I love him."

_**-Acorn Castle-**_

Sonic enters the castle and goes to his chambers. Sally is on the balcony, and she smiles at him. "Hello Sonic. How was your visit?"

Sonic joins his future mate on the balcony. "It was interesting to say the least."

Princess Sally nods, but then sniffs the air. Her sensitive nose follows the scent until it reaches Sonic. He looks at her, and sees fire light up in her sapphire blue eyes. Her tail gets bushy, and she growls. "What did you two do?"

Sonic sighs. "Well, I told you I'd tell you about it, so here goes. We kissed."

Sally's eyes harden. "You kissed her?! You're _my_ mate Sonic! Not hers!!"

Sonic frowns. "I'm not your mate either until the ceremony is over Sally. What I did was unforeseen, and won't be anything you need to worry about."

Sally nods. "You're bloody well right! You're never going over there again!!"

Sonic's emerald green eyes flash. "I can do as I please Sally. You're just worried Princess Amy Rose will take me from you."

Sally calms down a little, and she nods. "Yes, I am. From what I've heard, she's one of the prettiest females in all the known kingdoms." She looks into Sonic's eyes. "Is that true?"

The hedgehog stares back at the ground squirrel and nods. "Other than you, she's the most gorgeous female I've ever seen."

Sally takes Sonic's face in her hands. "Promise me that you'll be with me forever Sonic."

Sonic shakes his head. "That's something I can't guarantee right now Sal. I have a feeling Princess Amy's parents will want to see me and talk to me themselves. That, and I think Amy's sharing your feelings for me."

Sally frowns and puts her head on Sonic's left shoulder. "I need to know where your feelings are, Sonic. Are they with me, or are they with Princess Amy?"

Sonic's deep whisper makes Sally smile a little. "What kind of question is that? I agreed to be _your_ mate, didn't I? Besides, until today I hadn't ever heard of Princess Amy."

Sally gives Sonic a kiss on his cheek, making him smile. "I'm glad to hear you say that. Now, let's go to bed."

Sonic picks Sally up and carries her into the bed chambers. The hedgehog and squirrel change into their nightwear and climb under the white linen sheets.

Sally snuggles up to Sonic. "Goodnight Sonic. I love you."

Sonic nuzzles Sally's forehead. "Goodnight Sally. I love you too."

Sally falls asleep, but Sonic has one last thought before he falls asleep. 'Yes, I love you, but how long will _that_ last?' Sonic closes his eyes and falls asleep.


	4. Sonic and Sally's Mating Ceremony

A Medieval Sonic Story: Chapter 3 – Sonic and Sally's Mating Ceremony

A few months pass, and the day of Sonic and Sally's mating ceremony arrived. Sonic was down in the forge with Tails, talking to him about his decision to be mated to Sally. "This isn't right Tails. I don't think this is the right decision at all."

The orange fox checked his two tails for metal dust. "Not to be an arse, but you should have thought about that earlier Sonic."

The cobalt speedster nodded. "I know. Trust me, I love Sally, but it's a different kind of love. It's more of a brother/sister love."

Tails nods. "Does Sally know that?"

Sonic sighs. "I can't tell her that, Tails. It would break her heart. I've already made Sally angry for visiting Princess Amy Rose. She'd kill me if I said I didn't love her like she loves me."

The fox nods and follows the hedgehog out of the forge. "Well, it's too late to turn back on your decision Sonic."

Sonic sighs. "I know."

The males exit the forge and get ready for the mating ceremony.

_**-Rose Castle-**_

Queen Rose knocks on Princess Amy's chamber door. There's no answer, only crying is heard. The white hedgehog enters the room to find Cream holding the sakura hedgehog. "Cream, what's wrong?"

The rabbit frowns. "Princess Amy's sad. Well, she's beyond that, Your Highness."

Queen Rose sits beside them. "Why are you so sad Amy?"

The princess answers with a few sobs between each word. "T-Today is the-the m-mating ceremony for S-Sally and-and Sonic."

The queen nods. "You really care about him don't you?"

Amy nods. "It's not j-just that. I-I love him."

Queen Rose frowns as Amy resumes her crying on Cream's shoulder. The rabbit sighs. "Princess Amy's been crying for the last three hours."

Queen Rose nods. "Have you tried saying Sonic doesn't truly love Princess Sally?"

Cream nods. "Several times. It's no good. Nothing's working."

King Rose enters the room now. "It seems the only thing that will help Amy's sorrow is to have Sonic as her mate."

The white hedgehog turns to her fire-red husband. "Do you have any ideas?"

The king shook his head. "None that will satisfy her. She'll have to take a mate that isn't Sonic."

Amy's voice is heard. "NEVER! I'd rather live a lonely life than take a mate that isn't Sonic!!"

The queen sighs. "Amy, don't you want our family line to continue?"

The rose-pink princess nods. "Yes, b-but only with S-Sonic."

Cream keeps rubbing Amy's back. "I'm sorry Your Highness, but it looks like you have no choice."

Amy stands and faces the others, her green eyes still filled with tears. "Then all of you leave me. Get out."

King Rose frowns. "You have no authority to order me and your mother around."

Amy's eyes flash. "I SAID GET OUT!!!"

The king starts toward his daughter, but Queen Rose and Cream grab him. He growls. "Let go of me!"

The two females shake their heads and literally drag him out of the room. The queen has guards stand outside the room. "Let no one in until Princess Amy feels better. That includes His Royal Highness here."

The three guards nod and take their positions outside Amy's room. Cream looks at the queen. "How long will Princess Amy be crying?"

Queen Rose sighs. "Until Sonic is in her arms as her mate."

The two females drag the struggling King Rose to his chambers. In Amy's chambers, the princess is on her knees, crying against the balcony rail. "Oh Sonic… Please come back to me."

_**-Acorn Castle, 7 PM-**_

The sun is just about to set, and everyone is gathered outside the king and queen's balcony. There's a priest, Tails, King and Queen Acorn, and Sonic standing on it. Tails takes a giant club and bangs once on a nearby gong. Two doors open up on the left side of the balcony, and Princess Sally Acorn appears. She's wearing a white silk dress with a white veil and a sapphire tiara. Sonic smiles. 'Boy does Sally look beautiful.'

The priest brings the hedgehog and ground squirrel close together and begins speaking. "Good townspeople, we are gathered here today to join Princess Sally Acorn and the knave Sonic the Hedgehog in a mating ceremony. If anyone believes these two should not be together, speak now or stay silent forever."

Sonic thinks to himself. 'I know someone, but she's not here.' Silence greets the priest, so he continues. "Sonic, take Sally's hands."

The cobalt hedgehog does so, and his emerald green eyes stare into Sally's sapphire blue eyes. He repeats after the priest. "I promise that I'll only be by your side, and that I'll love only you."

Sally smiles, then repeats after the priest. "I promise that no one but you will get my love, and that I'll never leave your side."

The priest smiles and speaks to the townspeople. "Let it be known now that Sonic and Sally are now mated together! May they live long lives and bear many children!" **(Note: Being mated in this case is like an arranged marriage. Thank you to holospartoi258 for reminding me to point this out.)**

The crowd of commoners cheered as Sally pulled Sonic into a tender kiss. Sonic kisses back, but his heart and thoughts are elsewhere. 'This isn't right! I'm living a lie! I don't love Sally like this!'

The kiss breaks, and Sally nuzzles Sonic's left cheek. "I love you Sonic."

Sonic nuzzles back. "I love you too Sal."

Sally smiles and leads Sonic inside, followed by King and Queen Acorn. Tails is behind them, but he's frowning. 'Sooner or later Sonic, the pressure will get to be too much, and you'll finally make the right decision. I really hope you make it soon, for everyone's sake.'

_**-Rose Castle-**_

Cream the seamstress enters Princess Amy's chambers, and finds the pink hedgehog leaning on her balcony rail. "Princess Amy?"

Amy doesn't move, so Cream slowly approaches her. "Your Highness?"

Still no answer. Cream gently puts a hand on Amy's shoulder. This makes Amy turn to her. "Cream? W-What's going on?"

The rabbit smiles. "You fell asleep I guess."

Amy sighs. "Is Sonic here?"

Cream frowns. "Sorry milady. No sign of him."

The princess nods. "Thank you Cream."

Cream nods. "I've been asked to inform you that the first group of males are going to be here in one week's time."

Amy growls. "Tell my mother and father that all will be sent away. Only Sonic will satisfy me."

Cream sighs. "Will you even take one look at them?"

Amy shakes her head. "No. Not one will I lay eyes on, nor will they see me. Until Sonic comes back, I will not leave my chambers."

Cream nods and goes on her way. When she exits the chambers, Cream finds Queen Rose waiting. "Has she changed her mind?"

The rabbit shakes her head. "No, Your Highness. Only Sonic will change her ways."

Queen Rose summons a squire and writes a letter. Turning to the squire, the white hedgehog nods. "Take this to Acorn Castle, and personally deliver it to Sonic the Hedgehog. Hurry."

The squire nods and leaves. The queen turns to the rabbit. "Keep this quiet. I want this to be special."

Cream smiles. "You want him to be with Amy don't you?"

Queen Rose nods. "I've yet to meet him, and I think he should be with her. If he's only been here once and made her smitten with him, then I think there's no other male she should be with. Now, go on about your work."

Cream bows. "Yes Your Highness."

After Cream leaves, Queen Rose sighs. 'Please hurry Sonic.'

_**-Acorn Castle-**_

Sonic and Sally are just entering their chambers from dinner. Sally climbs onto the bed as Sonic bars the door, locking the wooden bar.

Sally purrs to Sonic from the bed. "Oh Sonic, come lay with your mate, and let her give you the best night of your life."

Sonic nearly vomits, but joins Sally on the bed. "Since this is my first time doing this, I don't know what to do."

The squirrel princess smiles. "This is my first time as well, so just go with the flow."

Sonic nods, and the new couple has what will turn out to be the best night of their lives. Three hours pass, then Sonic and Sally fall asleep, snuggled close together in the silk bed sheets. Sonic dreams of Amy, and finally being back in her arms.


	5. Sonic Visits Amy Again

A Medieval Sonic Story: Chapter 4 – Sonic Visits Amy Again

A week after Sonic and Sally's mating ceremony, Amy is asked to look over the first group of males that would like to be her mate.

The hedgehog princess does so after a _lot_ of convincing, and turns away. "None suit me. Send them away."

She does this four times a day, and each group is sent away. Eventually Princess Amy has seen all of the available males. This takes about four days, with no results. Amy has everyone but Cream leave her chambers.

Turning to the rabbit seamstress, the sakura hedgehog sighs. "If only Sonic were here… I miss him so much."

Cream smiles. "I'm sure you'll see him soon milady. After all, you two _did_ kiss."

Amy feels little butterflies in her stomach as she thinks back to that day over four months ago. She felt his lips on hers, and her jade green eyes close as her heart soars.

Cream smiles. "You're still head over heels for him?"

Amy snaps back to reality, blushing. "Yes."

The rabbit gathers up Amy's old linens so she can repair them. "I think you'll see him sooner than you think."

Cream leaves the princess' chambers to go about her work, leaving Princess Amy Rose a little confused. 'What does she mean by that?'

_**-Acorn Castle-**_

Sonic and Tails are hammering away at the jousting tournament gear when a knock is heard. Tails opens the door, and it shows Queen Acorn. "Is Sonic here? A squire from Rose Castle just delivered this letter. He asked to deliver it to Sonic himself, but he was denied by King Acorn. Anyway, may I come in?"

Tails bows and moves out of the way. "Of course Your Highness."

The squirrel queen enters and gives Sonic the message. "This letter is for you Sonic. But first, how is work on the jousting gear?"

Sonic bows. "Your Highness, Miles and I are about a day ahead of schedule. We should be done a day or two before the tournament date."

The queen smiles. "Excellent work. For your efforts, you are hereby given the next two days off to do as you please."

Sonic and Tails bow. "Thank you Your Highness."

Queen Acorn leaves, and Sonic reads the letter. "Tails, it's from Queen Rose. Amy won't leave her chambers."

Tails frowns. "Strange. Why is that happening?"

Sonic smiles. "She loves me, and only I will satisfy her need to take a mate."

The orange fox chuckles. "What did you do on your last visit?"

Sonic blushes. "We kissed after I told her about my past."

Tails laughs. "You love her too, don't you?"

Sonic nods. "You're bloody right I do. Come with me this time. Her seamstress might like you."

Tails agrees, and the two males exit the forge, going straight to Rose Castle.

_**-Rose Castle, Amy's chambers-**_

It's 3 PM, and Amy returns from a lunch with Cream. She'd gone absolutely crazy for the orange twin-tailed fox, and this made Amy cry over Sonic again.

Throwing open her balcony doors, the princess sighs sadly. "I wish Sonic was here. I'd give anything to have him with me right now."

A deep voice makes her freeze. "Start listing what you want to give, Princess."

Amy turns around and sees the blue hero smiling at her. "SONIC!!!!"

Sonic laughs as Amy dashes over and crashes into him, nuzzling his chin and chest. "Hello to you too."

The princess holds Sonic as close as she can. "Oh Sonic, I missed you so."

Sonic smiles. "Even though I'm technically mated to Sally, I missed you too. So very much."

Amy's tear-filled green eyes turn to look into Sonic's shining emerald green eyes. "Please Sonic, kiss me. I miss it so much. Please Sonic."

Sonic cupped Amy's left cheek with his right hand and smiles, making Amy blush. His deep voice makes Amy shiver. "Your wish is my command."

Amy closes her eyes and feels herself melt inside when she feels Sonic's lips press against her silky lips. In fact, if it wasn't for Sonic's left hand on her lower back, she'd have fallen on the floor. Her arms wrap around Sonic's shoulders and she deepens the kiss, slipping her tongue into Sonic's mouth. Sonic obliges immediately, and Amy gives a soft moan.

Sonic's hands begin to rub Amy's back, sliding along the green silk dress with ease. Amy moans again, and she takes a grip on his fur. The desires of both hedgehogs were rising, and eventually the kiss breaks.

Amy stares longingly into Sonic's eyes. "Why did Sally have to claim you has her mate? I want you to be _mine_ Sonic."

Sonic smiles. "Well, there _is_ a way I could make that happen, but it'll be at great cost to me."

Amy frowns. "Why?"

Sonic sighs. "I'd have to renounce my decision to be mated to Sally, I'd have to renounce my title as Prince of Acorn Kingdom… Basically I'd lose everything."

Amy nods and lays her head on Sonic's right shoulder. "Would you do that for me?"

Sonic rubs Amy's back as he thinks. He smiles when Amy begins purring. The royal blue hero thinks back through the last few months as Sally's mate. He shook his head right when Amy looks up at him.

The rose-pink hedgehog princess lowers her head again, thinking Sonic had decided he wouldn't give up all he'd earned for her. "I understand. I'm not good enough for you."

Sonic chuckles and lifts her head so that their green eyes stared into each other. "What gave you _that_ idea?"

Amy's eyes light up. "You'd give up everything for me?"

Sonic nuzzles Amy. "Given how I don't love Sally as a mate, and I'm over here, yes."

Amy rubs noses with him. "Oh Sonic. I'm so happy to hear you say that."

Amy takes handfuls of Sonic's quills. "I love you Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic hesitates, but his heart tells him to tell Amy what his true feelings are. "I… I love you too, Princess."

Amy purrs into Sonic's ears. "Don't you have a pet name for me?"

Sonic's deep voice answers. "Well if you like, I can call you…. Ames."

Princess Amy smiles. "I like that very much."

Sonic smiles, and Amy whispers into his ears. "Does Sally have a pet name for you?"

Sonic shakes his head, and Amy smiles. "Then I'm giving you one. How about… Sonikku?"

The blue blur smiles down to the rose-pink princess. "I like it."

Amy pulls Sonic in for another spine-tingling kiss. What they didn't know is that Cream, Tails, and King and Queen Rose were watching them. Cream and Tails had become a couple while Sonic and Amy were seeing each other.

The white hedgehog queen turns to her fire red husband. "Do you see how happy she is with him? These two are meant to be together."

The king frowns. "He'll have to renounce everything he has from Acorn Castle, except for Miles."

Tails sighs. "Thank you Sire."

Cream looks at Tails. "What's Sally going to do?"

The orange fox chuckles. "Sally's going to kill him."

The king nods. "Miles, you said you and Sonic are blacksmiths?"

The fox nods. "Yes Your Majesty."

King Rose nods again, a thoughtful look on his face. "After the jousting tournament, are you two doing anything?"

Tails frowns. "Not that I know of, Sire. Why?"

King Rose chuckles. "Well, if Sonic isn't killed, would you and he like to be the blacksmiths here?"

Tails' ocean blue eyes turn to meet the king's blue eyes. "What do we get in return?"

Queen Rose speaks up now. "Miles, you and Sonic will get your own chambers. Also, since you have our seamstress' feelings all in a bunch for you, I think it's fair you can stay with her when you please."

King Rose speaks again. "Basically, you and Sonic will live here, be blacksmiths, and you'll have to fight when Eggman attacks."

Tails nods. "Other than going to Evil King Eggman's place, I think Sonic will agree to it. First, he has to give up everything the Acorn family has given him."

Their attention turns back to the two hedgehogs. Sonic speaks. "I'm going to miss you when I'm gone Ames."

Amy nuzzles his chest. "Please don't leave Sonic."

The cerulean hero rubs the sakura hedgehog's back as he holds her. "If I'm to become yours, I have to. Give me about a week, and I'll be back."

Amy giggles and nuzzles Sonic's chest again. "Promise me you'll be back quickly my love."

Sonic smiles. "I promise I'll be back as fast as I can."

The pink and blue hedgehogs kiss again, then Sonic leaves Amy's chambers. He stops outside the room and sighs. "Sire, get your forge ready. Miles and I will be here after the jousting tournament."

The king nods, and Sonic and Tails leave the castle, talking about how they'll get out of Acorn Castle. Princess Amy Rose joins her parents and Cream in the hallway as they watch the two males leave.

King Rose looks at Amy. "I don't like admitting it, but you made a good choice Amy."

The rose-pink hedgehog sighs. "I haven't asked him yet, father. I'll do that once he returns."

Amy goes back into her chambers with Cream, and the king and queen go back to their duties.

_**-Acorn Castle, 8 PM-**_

King and Queen Acorn were watching Princess Sally Acorn pace irately across the throne room floor. "Where's Sonic?! If he's gone to see that Princess Amy Rose I'm going to kill him!!"

Queen Acorn frowns. "Sally, he's free to go as he pleases, even though he's your mate."

Sally ignores her mother and glares at the door when it opens. First to enter the throne room is Tails, and Sonic is behind him. Sally runs over to them, but stops and sniffs the air. Her sapphire eyes flash, and her tail gets bushy.

The squirrel princess growls to Sonic. "You went to see her again didn't you?"

Sonic looks to her parents. "You didn't tell her?"

King Acorn sighs and answers the royal blue hedgehog. "We did, but she doesn't seem to hear us. Apparently she thinks you need to be by her side all the time."

Sally growls. "That's because he _does_ need to be by my side all the time. It was part of our mating ceremony vows!"

Sonic sighs. "This kind of behavior is getting old Sally. In fact, I think you're starting to drive us apart."

Sally just gets angrier. "How DARE you say that?!? _YOU _are the one who's going to see another princess!!"

Sonic frowns. "I've been twice, Sally. Two times I've gone to see her."

Sally shakes her head. "I don't care. I'm hereby remanding you to stay at this castle."

Sonic's eyes flash. "As your mate, I reject your remanding of my freedom."

Tails, Sally, and King and Queen Acorn are shocked. This was the first time Sonic had really fought back against Sally. Sonic turns and walks to his chambers with a fuming Sally Acorn right behind him.

_**-Sonic and Sally's chambers-**_

Sonic and Sally enter their chambers, and Sally gives Sonic another piece of her mind. "Sonic the Hedgehog! I demand you tell me why you keep going to see her!"

Sonic sighs. "I told you in the throne room that I go because she asks me to."

Sally nods. "Are you planning to go back?"

Sonic shrugs. "Depends on if you stop being so bloody possessive of me. I don't mind spending time with you, but I need time for myself as well."

Sally nods, finally calming down a little. "I see. Perhaps we shouldn't stay together tonight."

Sonic nods. "I agree. Goodnight Sally."

Sally sighs. "Goodnight Sonic."

The squirrel princess leaves Sonic's chambers, and he bars the door behind her. Changing into his nightwear, Sonic climbs into bed. A smile comes to his face as he dreams about being in Princess Amy Rose's arms once again.


	6. The Jousting Tournament

A Medieval Sonic Story: Chapter 5 – The Jousting Tournament

Four days pass, and Acorn Kingdom was alive with jousters. Participants from all three kingdoms had arrived to partake in the various tests of strength and agility. Princess Amy Rose had elected to stay at Rose Castle, so Cream went in her place. Sonic and Tails had opted to participate in a few events as well.

King Acorn greeted the participants. "Greetings everyone! Welcome to the annual jousting tournament! First event is the axe toss!"

Five males stand up, including Tails. The purpose of this event was to make the axe hit the target as close to the center as possible. The orange fox decided he would go last, so he could study his opponents' techniques. The first participant raised the axe over their head and let it fly at the target.

The axe covered the 20 feet to the target in less than a second, thudding just an inch from the center. The next three people get marginally closer, but no one hits the center. Finally Tails picks up his axe.

He smiles when he hears Cream's voice. "You can do it Miles!!"

Tails blushes, raises the axe over his head, and lets it fly. The axe head thuds into the center of the target, and it falls down, split cleanly in half.

Sonic cheers. "Yeah Tails!! Good job!!"

The twin-tailed fox bows to the loud cheering of the crowd and takes a seat as the knife throwing event begins. Sonic was in this event, and he also decided to go last. Once it was his turn, Sonic bowed to the Acorn family and picked up a dagger. Turning to the target, Sonic aims and hurls the knife.

The 6 inch blade flashes through the air and the tip buries itself in the center of the target. Everyone applauds, but Sonic wasn't done. He picks up another dagger and throws it at the same target. The blade thuds into the target right next to the first dagger, in exactly the same cut the first dagger made. There was a shocked silence. Accuracy that high was usually found in an archer, not a blacksmith.

Sally finally broke the silence. "Hooray Sonic!! Well done!!"

The crowd cheers and Sonic gave a courteous bow to the Acorn family. He sees King Rose, Queen Rose, and Cream, but no Princess Amy. Leaving the arena, Sonic heads up to their area. "Where's Princess Amy?"

Cream smiles. "She's decided to wait for you to return to her."

Sonic nods. "She won't have to wait long."

Cream gets a little confused and goes to ask Sonic what he meant, but he was already going to get ready for his next event. He and Tails were to face each other in the joust. It was to test their armor and blacksmithing skills, and to see where the armor needed improvement.

The cobalt hedgehog met up with his orange fox brother. "The joust isn't for a while yet. There's still the sword fighting, stone tossing, and archery before the joust event."

Tails nods. "No problem, but I think there's more on your mind though."

Sonic nods. "Princess Amy is on my mind. Cream told me she's waiting for me in her chambers."

Tails blushes deeply now. "I'm glad Cream's here. She's just so perfect."

Sonic chuckles. "Now you see how I feel about Princess Amy."

Tails nods. "Yes. Now, I have to ask. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sonic nods. "I wouldn't have come up with our plan if I wasn't sure, Tails."

The fox nods and resumes outfitting the contestants for the sword fighting event. Sonic does the same, hoping the armor holds up. The sparring matches were known to get pretty violent.

_**-Three hours later-**_

Sonic and Tails are finish putting on their armor for the joust. The two males check each other's armor to make sure every latch was secured, then they entered the arena. The crowd cheers as Sonic and Tails mount their horses and ride to opposite sides of the arena. They take a spear and get ready to charge. Cream knew this was a test of their armor, but she was still nervous for her lover, Tails. Sonic lowered his visor and Tails did the same.

Sonic takes a breath, and nods. "HA!!"

The horse starts moving, and Tails makes his horse start charging as well. They get closer and closer as their horses speed up. Halfway to the center of the arena, the fox and hedgehog lower their jousting spears and hold on tight. The crowd holds their breath and waits. A loud echo resounds in the arena as the jousting spears crash into the metal shields.

_**CLANG!!**_

Both Sonic and Tails are lifted from their horses and hit the ground with a heavy thud. Tails gets up first and gives a nod to Cream. The rabbit seamstress nods to King and Queen Rose. The two hedgehogs and rabbit leave the arena. Tails and Sonic continue their spar. The two males fling off their helmets and take out their swords. The cobalt hedgehog charges at his orange little brother, swinging his sword at Tails' left arm. Tails blocks the attack and kicks Sonic to the ground.

Sonic rolled back to his feet and punched Tails in the nose. It starts bleeding immediately, but Tails manages to land a kick to Sonic's jaw. Sonic hits the ground again, and Tails retrieves his sword. He swings down, and Sonic's emerald green eyes widen.

He uses one of the arm braces, and the sword clangs against it, sending ripples of pain through his left arm. "It's a good thing Amy and Cream aren't here to see this."

Tails nods. "Yeah, and I'm sure Sally's really worried about you."

Sonic kicks Tails off of him and gets his shield. Tails never gets a chance to defend himself. The shield connects with his jaw, and he goes rolling across the arena ground. He doesn't move once he stops tumbling, and the crowd gasps.

Sonic walks over and smiles. "Had enough?"

Tails' reply is his two tails wrapping around Sonic's wrists. Tails tosses the blue blur 20 feet, then stands and gets his own shield. Sonic sees stars as the heavy steel collides with his mouth. Blood begins pouring from his mouth as he stands.

The fight continues for several minutes, then Sally can't take it anymore. "Enough! Enough I say!"

Tails nods and helps Sonic up. Both males have several cuts and bruises, but are fine otherwise. Sonic smiles. "As you can see, the armor held up just fine."

Sally smiles, but then she gets a confused look on her face. Sonic smiles at Tails, and they take off their armor as a rumbling sound is heard. A horse-drawn carriage appears, and it's driven by King Rose.

Sonic sighs. "I'm sorry Sally, but you failed to listen to my requests for time to myself. Now, I have no choice."

Sonic looks at Tails, and they both yell one sentence. "I RENOUNCE EVERYTHING!!!!!!"

Sally's eyes fill with angry tears as Sonic and Tails leap onto the wagon. "SONIC!!!!! What about your promise!!"

Sonic doesn't answer as the carriage roars out of the arena. Sally turns to her parents. "What just happened?"

Queen Acorn sighs. "Having Sonic by your side all the time and giving him no time to himself has finally driven him to leave you."

King Acorn addresses the crowd. "If Sonic and Miles are ever seen in Acorn Kingdom again, they are to be brought to my castle. There, they will be punished for treason."

Sally runs out of the arena, tears streaming from her eyes. King Acorn sighs. "Let the event continue!"

The jousting tournament resumes with no more interruptions.

_**-Rose Castle, 5 hours later-**_

On the way to Rose Castle, Sonic and Tails have their wounds looked at by Cream. Once they arrive, it's well into the night. Princess Amy Rose had gone to sleep a few hours earlier, and Sonic looks at her parents. "If it pleases Your Majesty and Your Highness, I'd like to stay with the princess tonight."

King Rose gives the cerulean speedster one of his rare smiles. "Certainly Sonic."

Sonic bows to the king and queen, then climbs out of the wagon. Tails helps Cream get everything put away, and joins her in her chambers.

_**-Princess Amy's chambers-**_

The door opens quietly, and Sonic enters the chambers. The first thing he sees is a metal belt lying on the floor. 'Nice. A chastity belt.'

Sonic bars the door, and this makes Amy wake up. "Who's there? Who are you?"

A deep voice replies. "I'll give you one guess Ames."

Amy nearly rips the linens from her bed as she runs to Sonic. "Sonikku!! You're finally back!!"

Sonic smiles as Amy nuzzles him. "Yes Princess, I'm back."

Amy looks up to him. "How long are you here for this time?"

Sonic's emerald green eyes sparkle as they look into Amy's jade green eyes. "Forever."

Amy's heart pounds in her chest. "You-You'll be here f-forever?"

Sonic nods. "Yes Ames. Forever."

Amy pulls Sonic in for a _very_ passionate kiss, giving a soft moan as Sonic inserts his tongue into her mouth. Amy obliges instantly, gently pulling on Sonic's quills. Sonic smiles when he feels Amy's right leg wrap around his waist.

He breaks the kiss and smiles. "That's going to have to wait Princess."

Amy pouts, making this occasion the first known use of the Puppy Face. "Why does it have to wait, Sonikku?"

Sonic picks Amy up and lays her in bed. "It's because I'm tired, and I need a little time to recover from the jousting tournament. Miles and I nearly beat each other senseless in testing our armor."

Amy giggles. "I'm glad you're back, my love."

Sonic climbs into bed, keeping his green robe on. "Me too."

Amy's eyes suddenly widen. "My mother and father! They'll kill us both if they find out you're here!"

Sonic chuckles. "They already know Ames. I have their permission for tonight only… Well, until we become mates, or something more."

Amy's heart skips a beat. "Something more?"

Sonic nods. "We'll talk about that when the time comes."

Amy lays her head on his chest, giving him an intense scent of lavender and lilacs. Sonic wraps his arms around Amy's waist, cuddling her to him.

The sakura hedgehog giggles, then Sonic speaks again. "Why do you have a chastity belt?"

Amy laughs. "Well, it's to keep me a virgin until I find a mate. I stopped wearing it because I've decided who I want my mate to be. He's holding me right now."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "We'll talk about that later. Right now, let's get some sleep."

Amy nods. "Goodnight Sonikku."

Sonic smiles. "Goodnight Ames."

The two hedgehogs are quickly asleep, dreaming about doing very romantic things with each other.


	7. A Night Of Fierce Passion

A Medieval Sonic Story: Chapter 6 – A Night of Fierce Passion

Sonic the Hedgehog wakes up first. The sun is a small way into the sky, but it was late enough that Sonic frowned. 'Great. Amy's parents are going to kill me.' Sonic looks at Amy, still sleeping peacefully on his chest. 'On second thought, Amy's going to kill me for waking her up.' There's a knock on the door, and Sonic gently rolls out of bed from underneath Amy.

He opens the door, and sees Cream. "Oh good. You're awake Sonic."

He frowns. "Yes, but the princess is still asleep."

The rabbit chuckles. "Let her be for now. King and Queen Rose would like to see you."

Sonic nods and quietly leaves the room.

_**-The throne room-**_

The blue hedgehog slowly enters the massive room and kneels before the fire red king and white queen. "You asked to see me?"

Queen Rose nods. "How was your rest?"

Sonic chuckles. "Part of me wishes I was still asleep. Princess Amy is still asleep herself."

King Rose nods. "Well, you still have a few days until your real work begins. Feel free to explore the castle and surrounding grounds."

Sonic bows. "Thank you Sire."

Sonic is dismissed, and he immediately goes back to Amy's chambers.

_**-Princess Amy's chambers-**_

The sakura hedgehog princess slowly opens her jade eyes, and she growls. "Sonic said he was here forever."

The door opens and Sonic enters. Amy giggles. "Oh, there you are."

Sonic climbs under the bed sheets again and pulls Amy to him. "Your mother and father wanted to see me."

Amy nods, pulling the sheets over them. She lays her head on Sonic's chest. "What did they say?"

Sonic chuckles. "I had a few days to explore the castle and the surrounding grounds before my work really starts."

Amy nods. "I'm going to assume you'd like some time for yourself on occasion?"

Sonic smiles. "Yes please. It's why I left Sally. She didn't give me any time for myself, and it wound up driving us apart."

The princess nuzzles Sonic's chin. "It will be done, my love."

Sonic nuzzles Amy back, making her sigh with happiness. "Thank you Amy."

Sonic and Amy are quickly asleep again, much to the amusement of Tails and Cream. The fox smiles at his rabbit lover. "They're so cute together."

Cream nods. "Just like us Miles."

They leave the sleeping hedgehogs alone, planning their own time together.

**WARNING: The rest of this chapter is a SonAmy lemon. If you are not 16+ (going by Fanfiction's definition of 'mature') DO NOT read the rest of this chapter. Go to chapter 7.**

_**-That night-**_

Princess Amy and Sonic are seen walking through the vineyard, hand-in-hand. Amy lays her head on Sonic's right shoulder. "Well, my parents found out I took off my chastity belt, and made me put it back on."

Sonic chuckles. "Well, I had a feeling they would at some point."

Amy giggles. "Yes, but I have the key to the lock."

Sonic laughs. "That sounds like something I might do."

The pink hedgehog giggles again. "They'll find out I stole the key eventually, but I'll worry about that later."

Another couple of minutes pass, and the two hedgehogs find themselves at a waterfall deep in the vineyard. The warm air stirs gently, and Amy smiles. "This waterfall is fed by the nearby mountains. It's cold water, but the weather is warm this time of year."

Sonic frowns. "I hate saying this, but I can't swim Princess."

A clank of metal is heard behind Sonic, and he finds Amy's chastity belt on the ground. The hedgehog princess' green eyes are sparkling, and her reply is a seductive purr. "That's not why I brought you here, Sonikku."

The blue hero's emerald eyes widen. "You-You want to-to…"

Amy's soft lips cut him off as she kisses him. She stares lovingly into his eyes after the kiss ends. "Yes. I want to make love to you. Ever since you were last here, before the jousting tournament, I've wanted you to make love to me."

Sonic nods. "I certainly appreciate it, but we're not mated, or even lovers right now."

Amy nods. "I know, but I've wanted to ask you that since you came back."

Sonic smiles. "I won't be your mate yet, because I only left Sally yesterday. If you don't mind, I'd like to wait a little while longer to officially say we're lovers."

Amy lowers her head, ears drooping. "I-I understand Sonic."

The male hedgehog lifts the female hedgehog's head and frowns. "I won't have you going around the castle in a sad state, okay?"

Amy sighs. "I just want us to be together Sonic."

Sonic smiles. "Well, perhaps this will help you."

Sonic presses his lips against Amy's silky lips, and Amy wastes no time pulling Sonic as close as she can, deepening the kiss. Sonic smiles. 'Gorgeous, yet bold. I like it.' Amy begins to gently pull on Sonic's quills. 'He's so handsome. I'm so happy he'll be all mine soon.' Sonic rubs Amy's back, making her moan softly. Sonic breaks the kiss and lightly starts kissing her on the neck.

Amy lifts her head to give Sonic better access, moaning a little louder. "Oh Sonic…."

The pink and blue hedgehogs entwine their hands, and Sonic moves to the left side of Amy's neck.

More moaning comes from Amy, and she holds Sonic's head to her neck. "Sonic… Take me please…"

Sonic looks at Amy. The moonlight amplifies the brightness in her eyes, and Sonic chuckles. "Are you sure milady?"

Amy nods. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life, Sonikku."

Sonic smiles and kisses Amy again. His hands start on her hips, and soon they wander up to her shoulders. Sonic opens the clasps keeping Amy's pink dress on, and the satin dress falls to the ground. Amy shivers as she's finally exposed to her crush.

Sonic gives Amy's naked body a once-over and nods his approval. "Beautiful…"

Amy blushes. "Do you really think so?"

Sonic nods. "I wouldn't lie to you Ames."

The sakura princess nods and pulls Sonic to her. Untying his girdle, Amy slides his emerald green robe off of his muscular frame.

She purrs as she runs her hands over his abs, chest, and shoulders. "So strong… So handsome."

Sonic smiles. "Thank you Princess."

Amy feels her body heat up, and she purrs to Sonic. "Behind the waterfall is a small cave. No one will see us or hear us."

Sonic picks Amy up, and the two naked hedgehogs go through the waterfall and into the cave. Soft green grass layered the cave floor, and Sonic nods his approval. "I like it. How did you find out about this place?"

Amy giggles. "I was young, and my mother took me here on one of our many walks."

Sonic smiles and puts Amy down. "So, where were we?"

Amy purrs into Sonic's ears. "You were about to take me and make me yours."

The royal blue hero smiles. "I was, wasn't I?"

The pink princess smiles back. "Yes you were."

Sonic presses his lips against Amy's silky lips, gently massaging her back. Amy moans, and Sonic moves to her delicate shoulders.

Amy moans louder and holds him to her shoulders. "Sonic… Mmm…."

Sonic inhales Amy's rose-scented pheromones, and purrs. "You smell incredible."

Amy giggles a little. "Thank you. You smell very nice yourself."

Amy had gotten a smell of Sonic's odor, and her body was screaming for Sonic. The blue blur moves down from Amy's shoulders to her full and supple breasts. He gets on his knees and softly licks Amy's right nipple.

This new feeling sends tingles roaring through Amy's body, and she holds Sonic to her breast. "Ah! Sonikku!"

Sonic gently begins to suckle on the dark pink nipple, making Amy shudder. "Yes, Sonic… Please continue, my prince."

Sonic smiles when Amy calls him her prince, and he switches nipples. Amy tosses her head back as the gentle suckling makes waves of heat radiate through her body. "Oh! Oh yes! This feels so good Sonic!"

Sonic pauses, letting Amy catch her breath. "Did your mother and father talk to you about this?"

The rose-pink hedgehog princess nods. "They did. I know what we're about to do, and I want to do this with only you Sonic."

He smiles. "Okay. I asked because I had to find out from Sally."

Amy giggles. "Don't worry. I'll let you know if I don't like something you do."

Sonic laughs and resumes his teasing of Amy's chest. Amy sighs as the pleasure returns. Sonic moves south, giving Amy's flat stomach light kisses along the way. Amy sighs and giggles a little more, then Sonic reaches her virgin flower.

He looks up to the princess. "Are you okay with me being down here?"

Amy smiles. "Like I said, I'll tell you I don't like something."

Sonic nods and softly traces a path around the outer areas of Amy's womanhood. Amy shivers and takes a trembling breath as the tingles make her heart skip a beat.

Her body was begging for her prince to take her, and she made it known. "Sonic, my love… Please take me."

Sonic chuckled. "But I'm not done yet Princess."

Amy smiles. "As good as it feels, I want you to take me."

Amy's demand is forgotten when Sonic teases the inner parts of her now soaked flower. Amy gasps and moans loudly as she holds Sonic between her legs. "AH! SONIC! UH! MY LOVE! MAKE ME ORGASM!!"

Sonic pauses. "You know what it's called?"

Amy nods. "Y-Yes. I was told everything."

Sonic buries his face again, licking the inner areas of Amy's opening at a furious pace. Amy's grip on Sonic tightens as she orgasms. "AHH SONIC!!!"

The cerulean hedgehog smiles up at the rose-pink hedgehog princess. "You taste like strawberries Ames."

Amy slowly gets on her knees and kisses him. "I'm glad you like my taste."

Sonic chuckles. "I love everything about you, my princess."

Amy blushes. "Oh Sonic… heehee…"

Amy soon finds Sonic's member, and gasps. "Sonic? How big is this?"

Sonic shrugs. "I'm not sure. I haven't really needed to know."

Amy nods. "Remind me to measure you later."

Sonic nods and Amy has him stand up. The male hedgehog's huge appendage stares Amy straight in the face.

The pink female hedgehog's green eyes light up as she wraps her right hand around it. "Wow Sonikku… I almost can't get my hand wrapped around it."

Sonic nods. "It's all for you Princess."

Amy nods and inserts Sonic's massive member into her mouth. Sonic gives a low growl, and Amy pulls him out. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sonic smiles. "Not at all. I'm guessing this is your first time doing this, so I won't mind if you mess up."

Amy smiles. "Yes, this is my first time."

Sonic nods. "Just go with my sounds. I'll let you know if I don't like it."

Amy giggles. "Okay Sonikku."

The sakura hedgehog inserts Sonic's manhood into her warm mouth and gently begins sucking on the tip. Sonic moans. "Ohhh Amy… More."

Amy slides her gloved hand along Sonic's length and begins sucking harder on the tip. Sonic's eyes close in ecstasy. "That feels incredible Ames. Go faster if you want."

The princess nods and speeds up. Sonic smiles. "Oh wow…"

Amy removes her gloves and begins sucking on Sonic's entire length. Every inch of Sonic's thick shaft enters her mouth, and Sonic nearly falls to the ground. "Oh Ames… My princess… Did-Did your parents tell you about male orgasms?"

Amy mumbles her reply. "Mm-hmm."

Sonic nods. "O-Okay. I'm getting close, so I wanted to make sure."

Amy speeds up, and soon Sonic makes his announcement. "Here it comes my princess."

Amy gives a moan, then her eyes widen as Sonic's seed erupts into her mouth. Some of his seed squirts out and drips down Amy's sultry body. Amy stands and swallows the entire load.

Of course, Sonic was shocked. "Wow."

Amy giggles. "You taste incredible… Better than anything I've ever had in the castle."

Sonic smiles. "Good. Now, are you ready for the real reason for coming out here?"

Amy nods. "You have no idea how much I want you inside me, my prince."

Sonic smiles, making Amy nuzzle his chest. "Well, I'm nervous, so please be gentle."

The royal blue speedster nuzzles Amy's forehead. "Of course, my love."

The sakura hedgehog's jade green eyes sparkle as they look lovingly into Sonic's emerald green eyes. "I'm ready Sonikku."

Sonic gently lays Amy down on the grass and gently places kisses on Amy's neck, shoulders, and breasts.

Amy moans and whispers to Sonic. "My love, please don't make me wait any longer. Please, take me my prince. Make me yours."

Sonic chuckles. "You sure you want to do this? It'll hurt quite a bit."

Amy nods. "I wouldn't be here with you if I wasn't sure about it."

Sonic nods, spreads her legs, and positions himself. "Here we go."

Amy grabs onto Sonic as he enters her flower. Amy moans softly, and then Sonic reaches her virgin wall. The rose-pink hedgehog princess nods to the cerulean hedgehog blacksmith, and he pushes through her barrier. Amy gasps and screams a little as the pain roars through her body.

She takes a few breaths and looks at Sonic. "Please go on… I'll be okay. I promise."

Sonic nods and begins a gentle thrusting into Amy's womanhood. The huge organ (which was later measured at 8 inches long and 2.5 inches thick) fills Amy completely.

Sonic grunts to Amy. "You okay Ames?"

Her reply makes him smile. "I couldn't be any better Sonikku. Go faster."

Sonic speeds up, loving the fact that Amy fit so well around his member. Amy tried to keep her rising pleasure inside her, but she failed. "Oh Sonic!! I can feel your manhood touching my womb!! Oh it feels incredible!! Please go faster!!"

Sonic leans down and kisses Amy as he speeds up. The pink and blue hedgehogs' moans get muffled as they kiss, and their hands entwine as their pleasure rises.

The kiss breaks, and Amy begins to scream. "SONIC!! SONIC!! I'M GOING TO ORGASM!!!"

Sonic gently pinches Amy's large dark pink nipples, and she has her second orgasm. Her arms and legs wrap around Sonic as she screams his name. "SONIC!!!!!!"

After her orgasm passes, the princess smiles at her lover. "Are you done?"

Sonic laughs. "Not even close Ames."

Amy giggles. "Can I be on top of you then?"

Sonic nods and rolls over so that Amy was on top of him. "Alright Ames. Your turn."

Amy puts her hands on Sonic's chest and begins riding Sonic's huge appendage. The new position made Amy's shining green eyes roll back in her head from the pleasure. She gasps as Sonic's member sends more waves of pleasure through her body. "Ah!! Oh Sonic!!"

Sonic gently kneads Amy's sensitive breasts and nipples, and she speeds up. Her claws extend and gently dig into Sonic's fur and skin. "Oh my prince! I love you so!"

Sonic smiles. "I love you too my princess."

Sonic thrusts up when Amy comes down, making him penetrate farther into Amy's opening. Amy's head tosses back, throwing her emerald tiara from her head.

The princess pants down to her hero. "Oh my love!! (panting) I want to feel your seed enter me!! (panting) I'm going to orgasm soon!!"

Sonic nods. "Me too Ames. Please go faster."

Amy speeds up once more, and Sonic's penetration along with him kneading her breasts soon make her have her third orgasm.

Amy screams as her warm juices spill onto Sonic's abdomen. "SONIKKU!!!!!!!!"

Sonic gasps when he feels Amy's flower tighten, and he unloads into her, yelling her name. "AMY!!"

Amy gasps when she feels Sonic's seed enter her. "Oh Sonic! I felt your seed!"

Sonic smiles. "You know what this means right?"

Amy nods. "It means I'll be carrying your child very soon."

Sonic nods. "That's right, and I wouldn't want anyone else to be the mother of my child."

Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest. "I can't wait Sonikku."

The blue blur gently pulls out of the sakura princess, and she pouts. "Are you done?"

Sonic chuckles. "I was going to ask if you wanted to continue in your chambers."

Amy's eyes widen. "How in Mobius do you have this much strength?"

Sonic shrugs. "I didn't know I did until I met you."

Amy giggles. "Well then, shall we go to my chambers?"

Sonic nods. "Yes we shall milady."

Amy picks up their clothing, and Sonic picks her up bridal style. "Hold on tight."

Amy wraps her arms around Sonic's neck, and he bolts off to Amy's chambers.

_**-Princess Amy's chambers-**_

The door opens, and Sonic and Amy enter the room. Sonic puts Amy down on her bed and bars the door.

A seductive purr comes from the bed. "Sonikku…."

The cerulean speedster turns to his rose-pink lover. "Yes my princess?"

Amy winks. "I'm waiting for you."

Sonic is under the satin bed sheets in a flash, his emerald green eyes staring lovingly into Amy's jade green eyes. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

Amy gently kisses him. "Not at all. Ready to continue?"

Sonic winks. "Ready when you are."

Amy crawls on top of Sonic and gently nips on his neck and shoulders. "I'm ready."

Sonic gently nips back and puts Amy on all fours. She looks back to him. "Take me again my love."

Sonic puts his hands on her hips and enters Amy doggy-style. Amy moans loudly as she feels Sonic's 8 inch manhood enter her again. "Oohhh Sonikku… I love that feeling so much."

The blue hero smiles. "I love entering you just as much Ames."

Sonic starts slowly thrusting into her dripping core and gets immediate moaning. "Oh yes… Oh Sonic… I love you."

Sonic actually blushes. "I love you too Amy Rose."

Amy has Sonic speed up, and her moaning gets louder. Sonic lightly drags his claws down Amy's back, and she shivers. "Oh wow! Sonic! Faster!"

Sonic speeds up again, making warm waves of pleasure race through Amy's luscious body. He reaches around and gently starts fondling Amy's large breasts and nipples.

Amy tosses her head back and screams. "AH! UH! S-SONIKKU!! UH!! UH!! FASTER!!!"

After Sonic speeds up again, Amy puts her face on the bed sheets and keeps her flower in the air. Her hands gently hold onto Sonic's hands as this subtle change in position made Sonic's meaty member grind along her back wall, and Amy gasps. "AHH SONIC!!! I'M GOING TO ORGASM AGAIN!!!"

Sonic speeds up once more, and his increase sends Amy over the edge for the fourth time. Once again, she screams his pet name. "SONIKKU!!!!!!"

Sonic gently pulls out of Amy and cuddles her to him. The pink and blue hedgehogs are panting and sweating heavily now, and Amy licks Sonic's neck. "My prince… My one and only prince."

Sonic licks Amy's neck in return. "My one and only princess."

Amy looks into Sonic's eyes. "Are you done yet?"

Sonic smiles. "Almost. Do you have enough energy for one more round?"

Amy nods. "Yes. Can I do the work this time?"

Sonic nods. "Fine with me."

Sonic helps Amy wrap her legs around his lower back, and she inserts him into her flower one last time. She moans softly as Sonic's giant male organ fills her once again. "Ahh…."

Sonic nuzzles Amy's chest and she shivers and smiles down to him. "Ready my prince?"

The cobalt hedgehog softly kisses his pink lover. "Ready when you are my princess."

Amy wraps her arms around Sonic's neck and begins riding him. Her stunning body screams in pleasure as the new position makes the familiar tingles race down her spine and up to her head.

She looks into Sonic's eyes and moans to him. "Oh my Sonikku… You-You have no idea how I feel right now."

Sonic rubs noses with her. "Given your sounds, I have to guess you feel very happy and very in love with me."

Amy nods, taking several trembling breaths. "Y-Yes my love… That's exactly how I-I feel right now."

Sonic licks Amy's neck and starts fondling her sensitive breasts again. The hedgehog princess tosses her head back again and moans loudly. "Uh!! Sonic!! Oh yes!! So-so deep!!"

Sonic pants to her. "Faster… Faster Amy."

Amy speeds up and starts slamming her hips down on Sonic's groin, making his massive 8 inch member penetrate deeper into her than when they were in the cave.

Sonic gasps. "Ah!! Ames!! I can feel your womb!! Go-Go faster if-if you can!!"

Amy kisses the blue hero. "Yes!! I feel you touching my womb as well!! Uh!! UH!!"

Sonic nuzzles Amy. "I'm about to-to orgasm Princess."

Amy's voice is desperate. "Me-Me too!!! Put your seed inside me again my Prince!!!"

Sonic grabs Amy's hips and tosses his head back as his third and final orgasm rips through him, bellowing Amy's name. "AMY!!!!!"

Amy's green eyes close in ecstasy as her womanhood once again gets filled with Sonic's seed. Just after she feels him unload, Amy screams as her fifth and final orgasm crashes over her. _"SONIC!!!!"_

Sonic's eyes widen when Amy's flower tightens around his manhood. After Amy finishes climaxing, she lays her head on Sonic's left shoulder and lovingly nuzzles his neck. "My Sonikku…. I love you."

Sonic rubs her back, making her purr softly. "I love you too Ames."

Sonic goes to unwrap Amy's legs, but thinks better of it and wraps the bed sheets around them as best he can. In only a few minutes the two hedgehogs are asleep, still locked in their loving embrace.


	8. Amy's Parents Find Out

A Medieval Sonic Story: Chapter 7 – Amy's Parents Find Out

The next morning, Amy is the first to wake up. She finds herself still wrapped around Sonic, and the bed sheets wrapped around them. The princess also finds herself sitting in Sonic's lap, and she giggles. 'We must have fallen asleep in the same position we made love in.' Amy looks down and finds Sonic's manhood still lodged inside her flower. 'Yes, we did fall asleep in the same position we made love in.'

Putting her head back on Sonic's left shoulder, Amy softly licks his neck. "Sonic?"

The blue blur slowly opens his eyes, then closes them again. Amy giggles and whispers to him again. "Sonikku?"

Sonic smiles. "Good morning my princess."

Amy nuzzles Sonic's shoulder and neck. "Good morning my prince. I want to thank you for last night."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "No need. It's what lovers do."

Amy's heart flutters. "W-What?"

Sonic nuzzles Amy. "I said that's what lovers do."

Amy looks at Sonic. "You-You want us to become lovers?"

Sonic nods and Amy kisses him. "Thank you so much Sonic. I was hoping so much for you to say you would."

Sonic smiles, making Amy blush. "Why would I say I wouldn't want to? I love you, and I want us to be lovers."

Amy giggles. "Good. I love you too Sonic. So, we're lovers now?"

Sonic nods and kisses Amy. "Yes."

The rose-pink hedgehog layers Sonic's muzzle, neck, shoulders, and chest with loving kisses and nuzzles. She finishes with a passionate kiss on her blue stud's lips. Sonic kisses back, and very gently pulls out of Amy's womanhood. Amy moans softly and slowly climbs off the huge bed. Sonic does the same and joins Amy in the bathing unit, located just past the balcony doors.

_**-30 minutes later-**_

Sonic and Amy exit the princess' chambers and go to the dining chambers. Tails and Cream are already there, as well as King and Queen Rose. Sonic bows to Amy's parents, and they motion him and their daughter to sit and eat. The pink and blue hedgehogs sit at the table and begin eating.

King Rose looks at Sonic. "So Sonic, tell myself and Queen Rose about yourself."

Sonic nods. "Well, I was born a commoner in King Acorn's kingdom, very close to the border with Evil King Eggman's kingdom. Miles was too young to remember this, but I was four years old when our families were ambushed. One of the men ordered us to pledge our allegiance to the evil king, but we refused and denounced his name. That's when they attacked us. We were unarmed, and they had swords and spears. The only reason Miles and I are alive today is because I carried him while running away from the guards. To my knowledge, only I and Miles survived."

Queen Rose had tears streaming from her blue eyes, and even King Rose felt sorry for the cobalt speedster.

Sonic continued after a few shaky breaths. "I ran and ran. I only stopped running so I could get my energy back. I don't know who found me and Miles, but I next woke up in Acorn Castle. We were nursed back to health, and until very recently, we'd lived there ever since."

The orange fox was stunned. He didn't remember, but now he knew what had happened to his family.

He runs from the room, and Cream chases after him. "Miles wait!!"

The red and white hedgehogs frown and look back to Sonic, with Queen Rose speaking first. "I really hope he recovers soon."

Sonic nods. "I've kept this from him for nearly 18 years. I knew it would be hard for him to hear it, but he had to find out at some point."

Queen Rose makes a mental note of Amy nuzzling Sonic, and resumes eating. About an hour later, the food is finished, and Sonic and Amy leave the room.

Queen Rose sighs and looks at her husband. "My dear, I have a strange feeling our daughter has given more than just her heart to Sonic."

The king frowns. "In what way dear?"

The white hedgehog sighs again. "I think she may have also given her virginity to him."

The fire red hedgehog nods. "A strong accusation my queen. Well, let's study their behavior over the next few days and make our decision from that."

Queen Rose nods, and the two ruling hedgehogs go back to their royal duties.

_**-In the courtyard-**_

Sonic and Princess Amy find Tails and Cream in the courtyard. Cream was holding Tails as he cried uncontrollably on her shoulder.

The orange fox looks up and sees Sonic. "Sonic, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Sonic sighs and sits beside him on the bench. "I'm sorry I didn't, but I knew it wouldn't be easy for you to take."

Tails nods. "I know."

Sonic ruffles Tails' fur, and this makes the two-tailed fox smile. "Thanks."

The cobalt hedgehog motions for Amy to join him, and the rose-pink princess does so. Cream bows to Amy, and Amy blushes. "Sonikku finally asked me to be his lover Cream."

The rabbit's chocolate eyes widen, and even Tails is stunned. Cream gives Princess Amy a worried look. "So soon after he arrived and left Princess Sally Acorn?"

Amy sighs. "You don't think we waited long enough?"

Cream nods, and Tails speaks up now. "Sonic, did you ask Princess Amy to be your mate?"

Sonic shook his head. "No. I asked her to be my lover, as the princess just said."

Tails nods. "Have you two done anything else?"

The pink and blue hedgehogs blush, and Cream gasps. "No… You-You two haven't performed the mating ritual yet have you?"

A deeper blush from Sonic and Amy makes Tails shake his head. "You've not been here three days and you've already taken her virginity. What are you _thinking_?"

Sonic frowns. "You forget that I fell in love with her on my first visit here, more than five months ago."

Amy's eyes fill with tears. She didn't know Sonic had loved her that long. She turns his face to hers. "Why didn't you tell me then, Sonic?"

The speedster sighs. "It's because I wasn't ready to. When I came the second time, I knew I loved you more than I could ever love Sally."

Amy blushed and lovingly nuzzled Sonic. "Thank you my prince."

Cream frowns. "How are you two going to keep this from King and Queen Rose?"

Sonic and Amy give each other a worried look, then look back at the fox and rabbit. "We don't know. For a while we can pull it off, but later in her pregnancy it won't work."

The sakura hedgehog princess takes Sonic's hand. "What will we do if my father and mother separate us?"

The cobalt hero shakes his head. "I don't know. The worst thing they could do is send me to the guillotine. At best, they banish me to the commoners."

Tails and Cream shake their heads, and Tails gives Sonic a pleading look. "Whatever you do, think about the coming child."

The hedgehog couple nods, and Tails escorts Cream back to their chambers.

_**-Princess Amy's chambers-**_

The door opens, and two hedgehogs enter. It's Queen Rose followed by her husband. The fire red hedgehog sighs. "What are you expecting to find here?"

The white hedgehog picks up Amy's chastity belt. "This could be a clue."

King Rose growls. "I trusted Sonic. Why would he do this?"

Queen Rose finds the key to the belt. "Amy knew we had the key. Sonic didn't. If anything, Amy stole the key, and they performed the mating ritual."

King Rose is impressed. "You are certainly welcome to the war council should we ever have to fight anyone."

The queen giggles. "Thank you my darling, but what will we do about Sonic and Amy?"

The king nods. "Leave that to me."

_**-A few hours later-**_

Sonic and Princess Amy enter her chambers, and Sonic frowns. "Something is wrong."

Amy sniffs the air. "You're right. My father and mother have been in here."

Sonic nods. "Yes, and they also took your chastity belt."

Amy gives Sonic a scared look. "You don't think…. You don't think they know, do you?"

Sonic nods. "I think they do."

Amy wraps her arms tightly around Sonic's waist, nuzzling his chest. "Oh Sonic!! What are we going to do?"

The blue hedgehog holds the pink hedgehog as she whimpers into his chest. "I think there's only one thing we _can_ do, Ames. We have to face the punishment for our choices."

Amy shakes her head. "Sonikku you'll die! Father will not hesitate to behead you if he feels it'll solve everything."

Sonic nods. "Perhaps, but I don't think he will. He'll be more concerned about our coming child."

Amy continues to cry on Sonic's chest, her tears soaking his green robe. "Maybe, but I don't think that'll mean that much to him."

Sonic rubs Amy's back, his hands gliding easily over her pink dress. "Shh…. I know it worries you, and we'll worry about your father and mother when the time comes."

Amy feels herself get picked up and gently put in her bed. Amy's tear-filled jade green eyes look into Sonic's emerald green eyes. "Sonikku, please stay with me. I need you to be here with me."

Sonic nods and climbs under the sheets, wrapping his strong arms around his lover. Amy wastes no time snuggling up to her blue stud.

Sonic tenderly kisses the pink hedgehog princess. "Rest now, my princess."

Amy's crying slowly stops, and soon she's sleeping peacefully.

_**-That night-**_

Amy wakes up when a loud rumble of thunder is heard. Sonic also wakes up and sees Amy.

He cuddles her to him and whispers to her. "Calm down Ames. I'm right here."

Amy smiled and gave Sonic's neck a series of loving nuzzles and licks. "I know, but the storm still scares me."

Sonic then sees a letter on the bedside table. He frowns and reads it. "Ames, you and I need to go to the throne room."

Amy's eyes widen. "Why?"

Sonic looks at Amy. "Only one way to find out."

Sonic and Amy get dressed and go to the throne room, nervously holding hands.

_**-The throne room-**_

The pink and blue hedgehogs are seen entering the throne room. Sonic kneels before the king and queen. "You asked to see us?"

Queen Rose looks to her fire red husband. He looks to his white hedgehog wife, and sighs. "Yes. Stand up Sonic."

Sonic does so, and the king looks at him, the blue eyes flashing. "My wife and I know what you and Amy have done, Sonic. We know Amy gave her virginity to you."

Amy speaks up. "It was my idea, father. He doesn't deserve any punishment."

King Rose nods. "We know you stole the key Amy Rose."

The princess knew things were bad when her father used her full name. The fire red king stands and starts pacing in front of the two hedgehogs. "Sonic, you were brought here to be a blacksmith, not to romance with my daughter."

Sonic nods, then the king summons his guards. Sonic gets in front of Amy, baring his fangs. "No one touches my lover."

The guards try and take Amy, but Sonic fights off all four of the guards. King Rose grabs Sonic and belts him with a hard punch to the jaw. The guards are stunned, but then Sonic growls and hits King Rose right back, sending him sprawling to the ground.

He gets up, and blood sprays from his mouth as he screams his orders. "Sonic the Hedgehog you are hereby banished from this castle! Should you ever return without my permission you will die!"

Turning to Amy, he signals the guards. "Take her to the dungeon until I say she can be released!"

Sonic and Amy are dragged in separate directions as they struggled to get to each other. Sonic yells to Amy. "I'll come back for you Amy! I promise!!"

Tails and Cream follow Sonic and grimace when he's literally kicked out of the castle. Cream looks at Tails. "Miles we have to help him."

Tails shakes his head. "There's nothing we can do Cream. However, we'll need to keep an eye on Amy."

Cream nods and they follow the guards that are taking Amy to her cell.

_**-Amy's prison cell-**_

Tails and Cream find Amy sobbing in a corner in her cell, and Cream covers Tails' eyes. The orange fox frowns. "Why did you do that Cream?"

The rabbit looks at him. "Either that or turn around. Amy's being kept naked."

Tails nods. "I have a better idea. Let me get a robe from your linen chest. That way she can at least be covered."

Cream nods and approaches the door as Tails gets the clothing. "Your Highness?"

The pink hedgehog looks at the door. "C-Cream?"

The seamstress nods, and Amy continues. "My father has banished Sonic and he's chained me in this cell."

Tails returns with the linen, and Cream throws it to Amy. "Why would he do that?"

Amy quietly whimpers as she answers. "He wouldn't listen to me. He doesn't know I'm carrying Sonic's child."

Cream nods. "He'll find out soon enough, Princess. Miles and I will do all we can to bring Sonic back."

Amy smiles as she covers herself. "Thank you, but Sonic will have to prove he can be a good mate for him to be allowed back in the castle."

Cream frowns. "How will he be able to do that?"

Amy sighs. "I don't know, but it better be soon."

Cream nods and escorts Tails down the hallway. "Miles, we _need_ to do something."

Tails sighs. "We can't do much, Cream. Only Sonic can resolve this problem."

The fox-rabbit couple goes to their chambers, trying to think of a plan.

_**-Near Evil King Eggman's kingdom-**_

A blue streak arrives near the border with the evil king's domain, and finds a small wooded area.

Quickly building a lean-to shelter, Sonic uses his robe as the roof. "I guess this is my home now."

The now-naked blue hedgehog shivers against the cold wind and rain, and lays on the ground. He falls asleep as the storm rages on, dreaming of his lover in the castle he once called home.


	9. More Problems For Sonic

A Medieval Sonic Story: Chapter 8 – More Problems For Sonic

A month goes by, and we find Evil King Eggman talking with his combat counsel. "If what you're saying is true, then there's nothing stopping me from a full assault on the castle."

The head counselor nods. "Yes Your Majesty. Rose Castle is in turmoil. The king recently banished his daughter's mate and threw her in prison."

The demented ruler shakes his head. "I have no need for prisoners. Kill them all."

Evil laughter fills the air as the weapons begin being forged for the attack.

_**-Sonic's tent-**_

A messenger from Acorn Castle approaches the tree fort. "Master Hedgehog?"

Sonic's reply is a trifle frosty. "Say what you need to and then leave me alone."

The messenger nods and pulls off the outfit, revealing it was Sally Acorn. "Sonic, it's Sally."

Sonic replies. "What do you want?"

Sally sighs. "I'm sure you know I'm carrying your child."

The blue hedgehog nods from his corner of the fort. "Yeah, you and Princess Amy."

Sally shakes her head. "What are you doing out here?"

Sonic sighs. "King Rose banished me because Amy lost her virginity to me. We weren't mates, or even lovers."

Sally nods. "If you want, I'll take you back. Besides, I'm a month pregnant with your child."

Sonic finally has enough. He yells to the squirrel princess. "Go back to your castle Sally! I don't want you back!"

Sally's blue eyes fill with tears. "I thought you loved me Sonic."

Sonic's reply makes her heart stop. "It's finally time you knew. I never loved you as a mate Sally. I loved you like a sister. I was around you too long for our love to be as strong as the love I share with Amy."

Sally growls. "You're a liar and are worthless to me Sonic! Your child will never call you 'father' unless I decide it should."

The speedster shrugs, still in his corner. "Fair enough."

Sally stomps off, leaving Sonic alone once again.

_**-Rose Castle-**_

Amy is sleeping in her corner when the door opens. It's Queen Rose, and she walks over to her daughter. "Amy?"

The pink hedgehog stirs, and growls at her mother. "Why are you here?"

The white hedgehog gives Amy some food. "It's not much, but it'll help you more than nothing at all. I'm not allowed to bring you more than this. King's orders. I'm sorry."

Amy eats as she speaks with her mother. "Has father changed his mind?"

Queen Rose shakes her head. "No dear. He remains adamant, and says you'll stay here until you decide to take a new mate."

Amy shrinks back into her corner. "Then this is where I will stay, and tell him I'm carrying Sonic's child."

The queen nearly faints when she hears this, but manages to leave the cell. Amy goes back to sleep, dreaming of her banished lover.

_**-The throne room-**_

Queen Rose enters the throne room and shakes her head. "No change, my husband. She remains unwilling to take a new mate. Also, she's carrying Sonic's child."

The fire red king locks his blue eyes with his wife's green eyes. "You're lying."

Queen Rose shakes her head, and King Rose screams. "That _whore_!! It was bad enough she lost her virginity to him!"

The queen grabs his arm. "Please calm down. We should have seen this coming, really. That child will need to have its father when the day comes."

King Rose shakes his head. "That child won't live to see its father."

Tails is walking by the room when he hears this statement. He quickly runs to his chambers and finds Cream. The rabbit knows something is wrong. "Miles, what's the king planning?"

Tails shakes his head. "Sonic and Amy's child is in danger. That, and Amy still remains in prison. I have to find Sonic."

Cream nods and sends him on his way.

_**-Sonic's fort-**_

A few hours of flying and running finds Tails arriving at Sonic's tree fort. "Sonic!!"

Sonic pokes his head through the door, then bolts down and bear-hugs his little brother. "Tails! I'm so happy to see you!"

Tails hugs back, then his ocean blue eyes look into Sonic's emerald green eyes. "Your child is in danger, and Amy's in prison. She won't take another mate, and King Rose is planning to kill your child."

Sonic's eyes flash. "I'll kill him if he gets near Amy or the baby."

Tails nods, then perks his ears. "Someone's coming."

The two males hide, and soon Evil King Eggman and his messenger appear. Sonic and Tails' eyes widen when they hear the conversation.

Eggman grins. "Everything is going to plan. My attack will be at the end of the week. That gives the residents of Rose Castle three days to prepare."

The messenger nods. "Excellent plan Sire. I'll let them know."

Eggman shakes his head. "No, don't do that. I want this to be a surprise attack."

The messenger nods, and they go their separate ways. Sonic looks at Tails. "The messenger is responsible for the ambush on our families. Do as you please with him. Leave Eggman to me."

Tails nods. "I'll inform King Rose."

Tails starts back to Rose Castle, and Sonic goes back into his tree fort.

_**-Evil King Eggman's Castle-**_

The evil king goes into an empty room that has only one object in it. This object is an oracle, and the demented ruler sits before it, closing his eyes.

The oracle comes to life and speaks to him. "I'm thinking you wish to know how your attack will go?"

The evil king nods. "Your insight serves you well."

The oracle speaks again. "Your attack will succeed, but your reign will not last long. A blue hedgehog named Sonic will seek you out and take back all you fought for."

Evil King Eggman frowns. "Where can Sonic be found now? I don't want him in the way."

The oracle speaks. "Just outside your castle, Sire. He's in the tree fort you were near earlier today."

The evil king stands. "Thank you."

He leaves the room and summons three guards. "Find Sonic's fort, capture him, and burn his fort. Bring him to me alive."

The guards nod and leave the castle.

_**-Sonic's fort-**_

Sonic is climbing up the tree to his fort when he feels his sack of fruit get pulled from his grasp. A spear handle crashes into his head, and he hits the ground, unconscious. The guards take a torch and set fire to the fort to make sure no evidence was left behind.

_**-Eggman's Castle prison- **_

Sonic wakes up, chained in the castle. His vision is blurry, but he is able to make out a figure. "Eggman?"

The evil ruler nods. "Hello Sonic. My time here is short, so I'm going to tell you about Rose Castle. I plan to attack it and kill everyone in it. Once I get done, you'll be killed so that you don't get any ideas about trying to get rid of me."

Sonic nods. "Your oracle told you I was responsible for that?"

Eggman nods. "Yes, but as I said, you won't get the chance. In three days my attack will commence. Enjoy the time you spend here."

Sonic is kicked a few times, then left alone in his cell.

_**-Three days later-**_

Evil King Eggman is seen marching his army toward Rose Castle. 20,000 strong with several catapults and battering rams for breaking the doors down. It would be several hours before the army arrived, but the attack would begin immediately after the army got to the castle. Sonic was left with one guard, and he was planning an escape.

_**-Rose Castle-**_

Thanks to Tails' early warning, King Rose had gotten his soldiers ready.

The fire red hedgehog nods to one of his spies. "What have you to say?"

The scout bows. "They come in numbers greater than our own. They have catapults, archers, and battering rams."

King Rose nods. "How much more are their numbers?"

The scout frowns. "Twice our numbers, Sire."

The king dismisses the spy and joins his captain. "Ready captain?"

The captain nods, and King Rose turns to Tails. "Are you ready Miles?"

The orange fox nods. "Yes Your Majesty."

The king nods and gets ready for the attack.

_**-Several hours later-**_

Evil King Eggman approaches the castle and gives the signal. "ATTACK!!!!"

The soldiers rush forward toward the castle. King Rose signals his archers, and they begin cutting down the invaders. Eggman responds by taking out those archers with his own archers.

King Rose growls and bellows his order. "ATTACK!!!"

His soldiers run forward and meet Evil King Eggman's soldiers head on.

_**-Sonic's prison-**_

Sonic decided to put his plan into action. The guard comes in and looks at the blue hedgehog. "Bathing time. King Eggman doesn't like his cells to have a foul smell."

Sonic's chains are unlocked, and he springs into action. He grabs the guard from behind and yanks his head sharply to the left. Multiple cracks are heard, and the guard falls to the ground, dead.

Sonic spits on him and growls one sentence. "You should have had more guards you worthless git."

The blue blur speeds out of the castle with one thought on his mind. 'Hang on Ames. I'm coming for you.'


	10. Sonic's Redemption

A Medieval Sonic Story: Chapter 9 – Sonic's Redemption

As the oracle predicted, soon Eggman had taken over Rose Castle. He sat in the throne room with the prisoners he unexpectedly decided to keep alive tied before him. King and Queen Rose, Amy Rose, Cream, and Tails were the only ones left alive.

The demented ruler gives a devilish grin at Amy. "Amy Rose, stand up."

The aid of a spear point makes the sakura hedgehog stand. The evil king nods to one of his guards. "Remove her clothing. I want to see what my new sex slave has to offer me."

Everyone is horrified, and tears fall down Amy's face as a guard goes to remove the clothing from her body.

It's at this moment that the doors fly open and Sonic bolts in. _**"EGGMAN!!!!!!"**_

Evil King Eggman's eyes widen as the oracle's warning echoes in his head. He signals the 8 guards in the room to attack the blue speedster, but Sonic wastes no time cutting them down with a sword he stole from the forge.

Still wearing his tattered blue robe, Sonic turns to the evil ruler. "This is between us Eggman. 17 years ago you had your messenger and guards kill my family and Miles' family. Now you're going to face the vengeance that's eluded you for so long."

Evil King Eggman gets a sword and attacks Sonic, but the speedster knocks the blade away. He counters with a heavy slash toward Eggman's left side, but this is also blocked, and Sonic is kicked across the floor. Eggman gives chase, but Sonic kicks him in the jaw. Blood erupts from the demented king's mouth as he is sent reeling to the other side of the room.

The prisoners had managed to get away to the left side of the room, and watched with shock in their eyes. The fight lasts for several minutes, each giving as good as they were getting.

Eggman finally kicks Sonic to the ground and stands over him. "So much for that oracle's prediction."

Eggman buries his sword point in the floor, but Sonic wasn't there. The flat of Sonic's sword knocks the evil ruler to the floor, unconscious.

Sonic unties everyone, and Amy tackles him. "SONIKKU!!!"

Sonic hits the floor as Amy covers his muzzle in kisses. "Easy Amy. I didn't come out of that fight untouched."

Amy nods and helps Queen Rose bandage up his cuts. King Rose stares at Sonic and Amy with fire in his blue eyes.

Sonic's emerald green eyes flash, but he kneels. "Sire."

The fire red hedgehog shakes his head. "Stand up Sonic."

The blue hedgehog stands, and King and Queen Rose kneel before him. "It's _we_ who should be bowing to you."

Sonic chuckles, then Amy kisses him. "My prince."

Sonic kisses back and looks to the king and queen. "So, am I allowed back in the castle?"

King Rose stands and nods. "Yes. You've proven yourself to me, and have regained my trust that you'll be a good mate for Amy. Besides, you have a child on the way."

After Eggman's unconscious body was flung far away with one of his catapults, the king had the squire write something down, and then everyone went to bed.

_**-The next afternoon-**_

Rose Castle was alive with cheering townspeople. King and Queen Rose walk out onto their balcony, and King Rose speaks to the townspeople crowding the streets. "Good townspeople!! Today is a wondrous day!! As you all know, Sonic the Hedgehog has rescued us from Evil King Eggman!! It is on this day that I wish to show my gratitude! Sonic, please come join me."

The cobalt speedster walks out to the balcony with Amy by his side. Sonic faces the fire red king, who nods. "Kneel before me Sonic."

Sonic kneels, and the king gets his sword. He lightly touches the flat of the sword blade on Sonic's left shoulder, and then his right shoulder. "I dub thee Sir Sonic, Knight of Rose Castle. Rise, Sir Sonic."

Sonic rises to the cheering of the townspeople. He smiles and speaks to them. "Thank you."

His deep voice is heard all over the area. "It is with great pride and thanks that I accept this knighting. I think I should also mention that Princess Amy is expecting a child, and I can't wait to be a father!"

Amy blushes, and Sonic pulls her to him, giving her a passionate kiss. The townspeople cheer loudly, then Queen Rose speaks. "Sir Sonic and Princess Amy have an announcement they'd like me to make. Once the child is born, Sonic and Amy are to be married!"

Loud cheering greets this announcement, making Princess Amy and Sir Sonic blush deeply.

_**-1 year later-**_

The priest, Sir Sonic, King and Queen Rose, the recently married Tails and Cream, and the newborn baby hedgehog baby Annabelle were on the balcony. Sally had decided not to let Sonic see his other child, but he was just fine with that.

Tails bangs a gong, and Princess Amy walks out to the balcony. Sonic adjusted his blue silk robe as the pink hedgehog princess walked in front of him. Her white linen dress showed off her womanly curves and made Sonic blush.

The priest nods and begins the wedding. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered in the sight of God to join Princess Amy Rose and Sir Sonic the Hedgehog in holy matrimony! If anyone feels that these two should not be wed, let them speak now or stay silent forever!"

No takers, so the priest continues. "Sonic the Hedgehog, take Amy's hands and repeat after me."

Sonic takes Amy's hands and repeats what the priest tells him. "I, Sir Sonic the Hedgehog, do take thee Princess Amy Rose, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Amy gives a small sniffle. Never in her life did she think this day would come. The priest turns to Amy and has her repeat after him. "I, Princess Amy Rose, do take thee Sir Sonic the Hedgehog, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

The priest nods and addresses the townspeople. "Let it be known from here on that Sir Sonic and Princess Amy Rose are married! May they live long lives and bear more healthy children!"

Sonic and Amy share a kiss, and they go inside. Cream smiles as she holds Annabelle. "I'm so happy King Rose changed his mind and allowed this child to live."

Tails nods. "Me too Cream. She's adorable."

The pinkish baby hedgehog makes a cooing noise, and Amy takes her. "Thanks for holding her guys."

Cream hugs her. "I'm so happy for you and Sir Sonic."

Amy smiles. "Thank you Cream. I wasn't sure if this day would ever come. That, and I have a healthy child with my new husband."

Sonic was busy talking with King and Queen Rose. "Thank you for changing your minds."

The fire red and white hedgehogs smile, their eyes shining. King Rose speaks first. "I have to say that I had my doubts when you first arrived here and impregnated my daughter. That all changed after you defeated Evil King Eggman."

Sonic bows. "Thank you Sire."

Queen Rose smiles. "In a few years you and Amy will be king and queen, and you'll be in the same place we are now, watching your daughter get married to her true love."

Sonic blushes. "Thank you Your Highness."

Amy sidles over to her husband. "Oh Sonikku... We have our wedding chambers to go to."

Sonic grins. "Yes Ames, but what about Annabelle?"

Amy smiles. "I think Cream and Miles can watch her for our wedding night."

The royal blue hedgehog smiles at his rose-pink wife. "I think that's a good idea, if they don't mind."

Tails chuckles. "Not at all."

Amy winks at Sonic, and he follows her to their chambers.


	11. Sonic and Amy's Wedding Night

A Medieval Sonic Story: Chapter 10 – Sonic and Amy's Wedding Night

After the dinner festival, Sir Sonic and Princess Amy Rose Hedgehog entered their chambers. On one side of the room was the crib for Annabelle. The large four-post bed had black lace draped over it, and the bed faced the balcony.

Amy removed the emerald tiara from her head, but Sonic put it back on. "I don't think you should take this off just yet Ames."

Amy giggles and adjusts Sonic's sapphire crown. "Fine, but you have to keep yours on as well."

Sonic laughs. "Fine with me."

Amy watches Sonic pull back the lace curtains, then she teasingly shows part of her left leg. "Oh Sonikku…"

The blue hedgehog turns to his pink wife. "Yes Ames?"

More of the left leg is revealed as she answers. "You have my desires to fulfill."

Sonic's deep voice makes Amy giggle. "I thought I'd done that already."

Amy winks. "Yes, but can you do it again? Part of keeping me around as your wife is keeping my desires satisfied. Besides, I want another child."

Sonic makes Amy shiver with his deep whisper. "How many children to you want?"

Amy whispers back. "I'll let you know when I'm ready to stop."

**WARNING: The rest of this chapter is a SonAmy lemon. If you're not over 16 (going by Fanfiction's definition of 'mature') DO NOT read the rest of this chapter.**

Sonic nods and tenderly kisses Princess Amy. The pink hedgehog wraps her arms around her blue stud's shoulders and deepens the kiss, inserting her tongue into Sonic's mouth. He obliges immediately, rubbing Amy's back. Amy moans and rubs Sonic's chest and abs through his royal blue robe. Sonic and Amy now remove their crown and tiara, and they hold each other close as they kiss.

Sonic feels his desires rise, and he gently lowers the wedding dress on Amy's left shoulder. Amy feels waves of lust race through her curvy body, then she feels Sonic lightly nipping on her shoulder and neck.

The sakura hedgehog princess moans. "Ohh Sonic…"

Amy's shaking hands untie the girdle around Sonic's waist and she starts dragging her claws gently on Sonic's chest and abs. Sonic gives a low growl and gently begins working the wedding dress down Amy's curves. Amy's body heats up again, and she begins taking Sonic's robe off his ripped frame. Sonic feels Amy's dress hit the floor, and Amy soon takes Sonic's robe off.

The two pairs of green eyes stare lovingly into each other, then Amy blushes. "Your eyes are so strong, Sonic…"

He smiles. "So are yours Amy."

The two hedgehogs kiss again, then Sonic picks Amy up bridal style and lays her on the bed. Amy smiles, then moans loudly when Sonic puts light kisses on her body. The kisses reach her breasts, and Amy tells Sonic to continue. Sonic moves to Amy's right nipple and softly licks it.

Amy moans loudly and holds Sonic in place. "Yes! Oh Sonic!"

The blue speedster gently begins to suckle and gets the taste of breast milk in his mouth. He stops suckling and looks at Amy. "You're still nursing Annabelle?"

Amy nods. "She'll be nursing for at least four more months."

Sonic nods and resumes suckling. Amy smiles and gently pulls on his quills, moaning softly. "Oh Sonic… I love you."

Sonic smiles and replies. "I love you too Amy. So very much."

Amy decides to sit up, and Sonic begins licking the left nipple. Amy moans again, and Sonic begins to suckle. Once again the taste of breast milk makes itself known.

Amy gently sighs as Sonic nurses, cradling his head and pulling his quills. "My prince Sonikku… I love feeling you nurse."

Sonic chuckles and looks at Amy. "I'm sure, but I think Annabelle needs your milk more than I do."

With this statement, Sonic pulls Amy on top of him and has her face his member. The rose-pink hedgehog princess wastes no time inserting Sonic's 8 inch appendage into her mouth and gently sucking on it. Sonic moans and then buries his face into his wife's soaking womanhood.

Amy moans loudly and begins stroking her stud's massive manhood. Sonic moans a little louder, then his soft tongue starts teasing Amy's inner parts. Amy's muffled moaning fuels Sonic's desires, and he reaches down to begin rubbing Amy's large dark pink nipples. Amy gives a high-pitched moan and begins to deep throat all 8 inches of Sonic's meaty member.

Sonic moans again and feels his manhood pulse as he gets closer to orgasm. Amy strokes Sonic's appendage as she looks back to him. "Sonic! I'm going to orgasm!"

Sonic nods. "Me too Amy! Keep going!"

Amy resumes her deep throating, and Sonic finds Amy's G Spot. Both hedgehogs reach orgasm at the same time, and they moan loudly as they climax. Sonic's muzzle gets covered in Amy's juices and her mouth is quickly filled with his thick seed.

Amy smiles at Sonic and swallows his entire load. Sonic chuckles. "I love when you do that."

The rose-pink princess giggles and kisses her royal blue husband. "If you like, I'll continue to do so."

Sonic nods. "Of course."

Amy nods and then lays on her back. "Take me my prince."

Sonic crawls between Amy's legs and positions himself. "Ready my princess?"

Amy nods. "Yes Sonikku. Make me yours once again."

Sonic nods and gently inserts his appendage into Amy's quivering opening. Amy wraps her legs and arms around him as she moans softly. "Ohh yesss… Sonikku."

Sonic begins thrusting and cradles Amy's head as he softly kisses her. Amy moans with every thrust as his huge manhood fills her completely. "Mmm!!! Mmm!!! Mmm!!! MMMHH!!!"

The kiss breaks and Sonic moves his head to Amy's left nipple. He licks it and then begins to suckle again. His member grows in size a little as the breast milk enters his mouth again.

Amy's claws bury themselves in Sonic's shoulders and she screams with his thrusts. "UH!! UH!! YES SONIC!! NURSE ON ME AND MAKE ME ORGASM!!!!!"

Sonic's nursing gets a little harder, and he makes his tongue flick the large nipple at various intervals. Amy writhes in pleasure until her body finally reaches its limit.

The pink hedgehog's claws draw blood from the blue hedgehog's shoulders as she screams his name. _"SONIC!!!!" _

Sonic stops nursing and smiles down to his wife, a thin trail of breast milk lingering on his chin and Amy's breast. "You really like me nursing on you, don't you?"

Amy nods, her eyes closed in ecstasy. "Yesss I do… It feels so good to me."

Sonic chuckles. "You look so adorable."

Amy sighs softly. "You're adorable no matter what."

Sonic blushes. "Thanks, but I still have yet to orgasm."

Amy smiles. "Can you orgasm inside me when you do?"

Sonic nods. "Of course my love."

Sonic begins thrusting again, smiling as Amy pulls him to her right nipple. "Please… Nurse on me again. I love it when you nurse."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle and begins to nurse as his thrusting speeds up. Amy moans softly in Sonic's ears, even though her body was wanting to scream. "Ohh Sonikku… My prince… Faster."

Sonic speeds up again and begins to gently rub Amy's other breast with his left hand. His right hand is helping support him.

Amy can't resist anymore, and she starts screaming. "OH!! OH!! S-SONIC!! YES!! PLEASE!! FASTER!! HARDER!! DEEPER!!"

Sonic goes to his full speed and power as his nursing gets _slightly_ more intense. Amy's mind travels back in time to when she and Sonic first made love in the cave. Waves of lust, love, and pleasure race through Amy's luscious body, and Sonic's thrusting makes her orgasm a second time.

She screams her stud's pet name as she climaxes. _"SONIKKU!!!!" _

Sonic reaches orgasm just after she does, and he bellows Amy's name as his seed roars into Amy's dripping flower. _"AMY!!!" _

Amy gasps as she feels Sonic's thick seed enter her flower. "AHH! Sonic!! I felt your seed!!"

Sonic rolls Amy on top of him and inhales her pheromones. "I'm glad. Have I fulfilled your desires yet?"

Amy giggles and kisses him. "Not yet Sonikku. It's my turn now."

Amy kisses Sonic again and begins riding him. Once again, Sonic's thick shaft touches her womb, and Amy sighs with pleasure. "So hard… It's touching my womb, Sonic… Ooohhh that feels good."

The blue blur smiles. "You can go faster if you like."

Amy nods and begins to hump Sonic at a fast pace. The pink hedgehog princess moans loudly as each thrust grinds against her soaking wet walls. "Uh! Uh! Oh Sonic! So deep! Oh yes!"

Sonic begins to gently fondle Amy's bouncing breasts, smiling as small streams of breast milk slowly flowed from her large dark pink nipples and over his fingers.

Amy gently digs her claws into Sonic's shoulders as she speeds up. "Sonic! Sonic! Yes Sonic! Oh yes! Keep going my love!"

Sonic smiles at his sweating, panting wife. "Do you want me to nurse?"

Amy shakes her head. "Not right now. This is just fine!"

Sonic nods and begins to thrust up when Amy comes down. This extra penetration sends Amy over the edge again, and she screams Sonic's pet name at a volume that nearly deafens Sonic. _**"SONIKKU!!!!!!!" **_

The pink hedgehog collapses onto Sonic's chest, panting and sweating heavily. "Sonic… (panting) Oh wow… (panting) Are-Are you done?"

Sonic rubs Amy's back. "Not quite. Should I do the work this time?"

Amy shakes her head. "No, I'll be alright doing the work again."

Sonic sits up and wraps Amy's legs around his back. Amy smiles and wraps her arms around Sonic's shoulders and kisses him. "Once you're ready, we can begin."

Sonic kisses back, but then gets confused. "Wait. _I'm_ the one that should say that."

Amy giggles and licks his neck. "Usually you would, but I decided to say it."

Sonic laughs and licks Amy's neck. "I'm ready Ames."

The sakura hedgehog princess kisses Sonic and begins riding him again. The blue hero's thick manhood moves against all of Amy's inner walls, and her breaths are shaky. The tip of Sonic's meaty 8 inch member touches her womb, and Amy's breasts rub against Sonic's chest.

Amy breaks the kiss and moans loudly. "My prince! I love you so! I want your seed inside me again!"

Sonic pants to Amy. "Go-Go faster (panting) my love!"

Amy speeds up, her womanhood occasionally dripping some warm juices onto Sonic's abdomen. Sonic begins to rub and pinch Amy's nipples, and she speeds up even more. "UH!! SONIC!! (panting) I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!"

Sonic nods. "I LOVE YOU TOO AMY!!!"

He licks Amy's nipples, and Amy gasps. "AHH!!! OH SONIC!!! I-I'M GOING TO-TO ORGASM!!!"

Sonic nods. "ME TOO!! UH!! HERE IT COMES AMY!!"

Amy nods. "PUT YOUR SEED INSIDE ME AGAIN MY LOVE!!!"

Sonic grips Amy's hips tightly and yells Amy's name as his seed erupts into his pink wife's flower. _"AMY!!!" _

Amy smiles as she feels her cobalt husband's thick seed enter her womb, and then she orgasms. Her claws dig into Sonic's back as she screams his name. _"SOOONNIIIC!!!!!!!!!!"_

Both hedgehogs flop onto the bed, panting heavily. Five minutes pass, and Amy finally speaks. "My prince… Oh Sonikku… As always, you're amazing."

Sonic smiles. "The same goes for you too, my princess."

The newly married hedgehogs decide to next perform the mating ritual in the doggy style position. Sonic puts Amy on all fours, then enters her. Amy moans softly as Sonic's member fills her and the tip reaches the very edge of her womb. "Ohhhh Sonikku....."

Sonic begins thrusting once Amy was ready, and Amy begins moaning loudly. "Oh yes. Sonic. My love. So deep. It's so deep Sonic. Please go faster."

Sonic chuckles and speeds up, tightening his grip on Amy's hips. The pink hedgehog princess' moaning gets louder. "Ah! Sonikku! My prince! I love you so much! Harder!"

The blue speedster nods and speeds up again, reaching around to gently rub Amy's breasts and nipples. Amy reaches behind her and pulls Sonic's head to hers, entangling her fingers in his quills and holding him in place as she kisses him. Her loud muffled moaning increases Sonic's desires, and he starts squeezing Amy's nipples.

Amy breaks the kiss and begins to scream. "SONIC! YES!! SO HARD! SO THICK!!! UH! UH! YES MY LOVE! FASTER IF YOU CAN!!!"

Sonic speeds up to his full speed and also starts pulling Amy's nipples. Amy reaches orgasm a few seconds later, and she screams Sonic's name as loud as she can. _"SONIC!!!!!!!"_

Sonic smiles down at Amy. "Are you still doing okay?"

Amy nods. "Yes my love. Give me a minute, then you may continue."

Sonic nods and waits for his princess to say she's ready. Once she does, Sonic starts a hard thrusting into her.

Immediately Amy tosses her head back and screams. "YES SONIC!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THIS SOONER?? OHH THIS FEELS SO GOOD!!!"

Sonic smiles. "Well, if you had asked, I'd have obliged your demands my princess."

Amy gasps when Sonic decides to bite down on her left shoulder. "AH!! SONIKKU!!! I LOVE THAT!!! DO IT AGAIN!!"

Sonic bites down on Amy's right shoulder now, and starts rubbing her clitoris as he speeds up a little more. Amy looks behind her to the royal blue hedgehog. "SONIKKU!!! I'M GETTING CLOSE!!! UH!!!!"

Sonic grunts to his sakura wife. "Me-Me too Ames! Ah!"

Amy nods. "I WANT YOUR SEED IN ME AGAIN MY PRINCE!! PLEASE!!!"

Sonic nods, and goes full speed. Amy reaches orgasm yet again, and she shakes as her latest orgasm tears through her. _**"SOOOOONIIIIIC!!!!!!!"**_

Sonic smiles and unloads into Amy's flower again. "AMY!!!!!!"

The two hedgehogs flop onto the bed, panting heavily. Sonic looks into Amy's eyes and smiles. "That (panting) was great my love."

Amy giggles. "I have to (panting) agree my prince."

The blue hero chuckles. "Almost done Ames?"

Amy shakes her head. "Not yet. I have another place for us to perform the mating ritual."

The rose-pink hedgehog princess pulls Sonic to a nearby wall. Sonic is told to lift her up, and Amy inserts him into her womanhood. "Ooohhhhhh Sonikku.... I love how your manhood fills me."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "I'm glad it does."

Amy nods, and Sonic begins thrusting upward into Amy's dripping opening. Her breasts bounce with each thrust, and she moans loudly. "Uh! Ah! Oh Sonic! This is my new favorite position!"

Sonic grunts to his wife. "Mine too Amy! Uh!"

The pink and blue hedgehogs moan and pant to each other in perfect rythym. Their desires rise with each passing moment. Sonic begins to lick and suckle Amy's large dark pink nipples, and she gasps. "AH!! Sonikku!! Faster!! PLEASE!!!"

Sonic thrusts upward as fast and hard as he can, his orgasm getting closer with each thrust. Amy's flower walls flex and pulse with each of his motions, and his thick shaft sends chills and passionate waves of love racing through her luscious body. She begins pinching and rubbing Sonic's nipples as her own orgasm gets closer and closer. Finally, both hedgehogs reach their limits.

Amy reaches orgasm first. Her claws dig into Sonic's shoulders as she screams his name as loud as she can. **_"SOOOOOOOOOONNIIIIIIIIIC!!!!!!!"_**

Sonic unloads into Amy's core right after she orgasms. Amy gives Sonic a sexually satisfied look as she feels his seed enter her again, and smiles as he bellows her name. _**"AAAAMMYYYY!!!!"**_

Once done, Sonic and Amy collapse on the bed, panting and sweating more than they ever did before. Sonic speaks to Amy after they regain their breath. "Wow… I'd have been yours a lot sooner if I knew you were capable of _this_."

Amy lovingly nuzzled Sonic under his chin. "Same, but I'm glad we waited to show what we were really capable of."

Sonic nuzzles back. "Me too."

Amy giggles. "Are you done _now_?"

Sonic nods. "I am, unless you aren't."

Amy licks Sonic's neck. "One more place, and I'll be done."

Sonic nods. "What did you have in mind?"

The rose-pink hedgehog princess grins. "The balcony."

Sonic's emerald green eyes widen. "The-The balcony?"

This was a bold move, and Amy's jade green eyes were shining as they looked at her cerulean husband. "Why not? I'm not worried about the guards hearing us. Besides, I'll be on the bottom, so only you will see my naked body."

Sonic goes to answer, but then hears a quiet rumble. "Well, we better hurry if we want to beat the storm."

Amy squeals with happiness when Sonic opens the doors to the balcony. He frowns and turns to Amy. "It's already raining Ames."

Amy purrs into Sonic's ears. "Oh well."

Amy sways her hips as she walks out to the balcony and lays down, her pink fur quickly getting wet. "Take me once more, Sonikku."

The blue hedgehog didn't try to resist, and he crawls over to Amy. "My, do you look gorgeous."

Amy blushes. "So do you."

They kiss, and Sonic positions himself. "Ready?"

Amy nods. "Ready."

Sonic enters Amy's moist opening, making her sigh with pleasure. "Ahh Sonic… I'll never get tired of that feeling."

Sonic licks Amy's muzzle, trailing his tongue down her neck and to her shoulders. "Believe me, I never will either."

Amy giggles, and Sonic begins their last round of love-making. Amy moans as Sonic pounds her womanhood. "Oh. Ah. Yes. Sonikku. Uh."

Sonic smiles. "I love your sounds Ames."

The sakura hedgehog princess moans and pants her reply. "On Sonic. I-I love everything about you my-my prince."

The blue blur chuckles and gently licks Amy's large dark pink nipples. Amy holds him to her bouncing bosoms and moans loudly. "Uh! Sonic! My love! Oh yes!"

Sonic begins to nurse, and Amy arches her back as her claws dig into Sonic's back. He speeds up his thrusting, and Amy starts writhing in pleasure as she gets closer to orgasm. "Oh wow!! Sonic!! Sonic!! Faster!! Make me orgasm again!!"

Sonic begins to slam all 8 inches of his meaty manhood into Amy's tight moist womanhood. Amy begins screaming with the thrusts. "UH!! UH!! SONIKKU!! OH-OH YES!! I'M GOING TO ORGASM!!!"

Sonic releases Amy's nipples and grunts his reply. "Me-Me too my princess! Uh!!"

Sonic and Amy reach orgasm at the same time. Sonic's seed roars into Amy's flower, and Sonic yells Amy's name as loud as he can. _**"AMY!!!" **_

At the same time, Amy screams Sonic's name one last time. _**"SOOONNIIIC!!!!" **_

Amy's flower tightens up, and Sonic smiles. He gently pulls out of Amy and chuckles when he sees a small stream of his seed drip out of Amy's flower. "So, do you think you'll have another child?"

Amy gives a satisfied sigh. "With as much seed as you put into me, I think I can make about _five_ children."

Sonic chuckles, picks Amy up, and carries her inside. Amy closes the doors and grabs a towel from her bedside drawer. "Here Sonikku. Dry us off."

Sonic puts Amy down and wraps them both in the towel. "I have another idea. How about we just stay wrapped in this towel?"

Amy giggles and nuzzles Sonic's chest. "We can do that in bed. Right now I'm cold, and I want to be warm."

Sonic smiles and dries Amy's wet fur off. Amy returns the favor, and the two hedgehogs climb into bed. The pink hedgehog princess snuggles up to Sonic, and the cerulean speedster wraps his arms around her.

Amy sighs and nuzzles her husband under his chin. "I hope we can move tomorrow. My mother and father will want to know, as well as Cream, that they should expect another child soon. If you wish, you may tell Miles."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "I think we should keep it to ourselves until the time is right."

Amy nods, and the hedgehogs cuddle as close as they can. Amy nuzzles Sonic again. "Goodnight Sonic. I love you."

Sonic nuzzles Amy back. "Goodnight Amy. I love you too."

Sonic and Amy are quickly asleep, their bodies glowing with the love they share.


	12. Epilogue

A Medieval Sonic Story: Epilogue

_**-15 years later-**_

We find three hedgehogs in the courtyard. One is blue, one is pink, and one is a perfect mix of the two colors. The pink hedgehog is Princess Annabelle, the blue one is Prince Augustus, and the bluish-purple one is Princess Victoria.

A slender rabbit approaches them. "Your parents need to see you."

The three hedgehogs follow the rabbit to the throne room.

_**-The throne room-**_

The rabbit leads the three hedgehogs into the throne room. Standing on the balcony are two hedgehogs and a fox. They were in deep conversation until they turn and look at the group.

The orange fox looks at the rabbit. "Thank you Cream."

Cream smiles and joins her husband. "You're welcome Miles. How are the children?"

Tails smiles. "Robert and William are at their archery and sword fighting lessons."

Cream nods and bows to the two hedgehogs. "King Sonic, Queen Amy Rose."

Sonic and Amy nod, and Sonic turns to Amy. "Alright Ames. It's time."

Sonic and Amy motion their children to them, and Amy frowns at them. "What do you have to say to Miles and Cream Prower?"

Annabelle, Augustus, and Victoria speak in unison. "We're sorry for ruining your forge and weaving room."

Tails and Cream look at Sonic, who stands over his teenage children. "How many times have you been told not to go in there?"

The two princesses and the prince look down at their feet in embarrassment. Sonic nods and sighs. "As much as I love you three, you broke the rules, and now you must face the punishment."

Three pairs of green eyes, one pair an emerald green shade belonging to Prince Augustus, look pleadingly at their father. "Please don't punish us."

King Sonic looks at Queen Amy, and she nods. Sonic turns back to his children. "I'm sorry, but I will do what I must."

He takes a breath and deals out the punishment. "Annabelle, you are to help clean the silverware after all meals for the next three months."

The pink hedgehog princess goes to say something, but Sonic stops her. "No, I'm not abusing my power. I'm just being a father."

He walks in front of Augustus. "Augustus, for the next three months you are to clean the horse stables, as well as whatever punishment Miles decides to add for ruining his forge."

The blue prince's eyes widen, but he says nothing. Sonic arrives at Victoria. "Victoria, the next three months for you are to be spent helping Cream clean and repair the linens and various other sewing tasks."

Victoria nods, and Amy joins her husband. "These are fair punishments, and they begin immediately."

Cream smiles and takes Victoria to the washing area. "I'm glad you're helping me, Princess. I have a lot to get done."

Augustus joins Tails in cleaning the stables, then goes to the forge to clean that up as Tails' personal punishment. After dinner that night, Annabelle was sent to the galley to help clean the silverware.

_**-Two weeks later-**_

Sonic receives a letter from Queen Sally Acorn from Acorn Castle. It reads: _'Dear King Sonic. I know we haven't seen eye to eye, but I just want to say that I hope your family survives Evil King Eggman's next attack. My soldiers barely defeated him, and I hope you can finally take him down.'_

Sonic sighs. "I wish he'd give up already."

Throughout the years, Sonic and Eggman would battle constantly, and even passing this heated rivalry to their descendants. They are still battling to this very day, with no sign of ever slowing down.


End file.
